Les agents069
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Les animaux sont importants dans le monde de One Piece. Plus que vous ne le croyez. La Chèvre l'a très bien compris et s'entoure des élites pour renverser le monde. Les agents069 sont nés! /Oc pour La Chèvre, je n'aime pas mettre comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix./Mission finale: Réunion des anciens
1. Première mission

**Agents 069 : Première mission**

Eh oui, voici mon petit nouveau en terme d'écrit. Les agents 069 sont nés dans mes drabbles suite aux 300 reviews postées. Ils sont venus de mon petit esprit.

Bref. J'avais déjà prévenu leur arrivé à la fin des « Vive les mariés ! » et je continuerai dans ce genre d'humour. L''humour débile, mais qu'on aime tous. La perversion y sera aussi, mais ça c'est un peu ma signature. Vous devriez le savoir si vous êtes l'un de mes lecteurs fidèles.

 _Petite explication_ : Cette suite d'Os(d'une longueur variable, mais ne dépassant jamais les 3000 mots) sera divisée en « mission ». Logique pour des agents secrets. A chaque nouvel Os, une nouvelle mission.

 _Ps :_ Comme La Chèvre et d'autres personnages principaux de ces Os, ils ne se trouvent pas dans la liste des personnages. Donc ils seront sous le nom « OC ». Je n'aime pas de trop, car cela porte à confusion mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Bref, rien à rajouter. Que la Chèvre soit avec vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

Rating : K et n'oubliez pas de rire.

Droits d'auteur : L'univers de One Piece et tous les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Important : Pour le bien de la narration, les animaux parlent. Sinon c'est pas marrant.

* * *

 **Mission une: Tortures**

\- Plus qu'une petite centaine de signatures et ce sera bon, conclut Akainu, fier de lui.

L'amiral en Chef se baladait dans les couloirs du Q.G. De La Marine un bloc de papier en main. Il interpellait tout le monde avec un stylo bille à la main.

\- Une petite signature.

Au départ, personne ne signait, mais avec de légères menaces, ça passait bizarrement mieux. Maintenant, il avait accumulé trois-cent signatures de Marine. Encore cent et ce sera bon selon la loi.

\- On verra ce que tu diras contre ça, Sengoku.

En effet, ce matin même Akainu avait été trouvé le Bouddha avait une requête bien claire en tête : Obliger sa chèvre à quitter le Q.G. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette bestiole. En plus, il avait l'impression qu'il la détestait. Elle le regardait toujours avec ses petits yeux noirs maléfiques.

Sengoku l'avait aussitôt remballé en lui mettant cette loi de pétitions sous le nez. Pour que cette idée de dégager la chèvre, et par la même occasion toutes les bestioles, de ce Q.G., il devait recueillir quatre cent signatures différentes.

Il continua sa recherche de signatures.

\- Bon, soupira-t-il. J'ai bien peur de devoir supplier Aokiji pour avoir la sienne.

Sur ce, il s'en alla.

Deux secondes plus tard, à l'endroit où il se trouvait , la Chèvre sortit de sa cachette.

Elle ricana.

\- Alors comme ça on veut me faire partir ? Sûrement pas.

Décidée à se venger et empêcher cela, elle retourna dans ses appartements. Qui étaient ceux de Sengoku, mais une petite pièce, anciennement le débarras du bureau, était devenu sa cabine personnelle où elle dormait et préparait ses plans machiavéliques. La pièce faisait cinq mètres carrés, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

En trottinant, sa cloche faisant du bruit, elle bêla en croisant un Marine. Certain lui dirent bonjour, lui sourirent et la caressèrent. Elle était la boss dans le secteur.

Arrivant devant les bureaux de Sengoku, elle donna un coup de sabot et le Bouddha vint lui ouvrir.

\- Ah ! Te voilà !

Elle se gratta l'oreille comme pour lui dire bonjour et entra.

\- Tu viens dormir j'imagine, fit Sengoku avant de se rasseoir à son immense bureau pour remplir ses papiers.

La porte de sa « cabine » était toujours ouverte. Elle piqua un biscuit sec à Sengoku pour la route et s'y enferma. Dés qu'elle entra, la lumière s'ouvrit. Une idée de Garp qui adorait, comme un gosse, ouvrit les lampes en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Humains inférieurs, pensa la Chèvre.

Elle monta deux petits escaliers qui la menait à son coussin. Un coussin mauve rembourré et super moelleux. Elle s'y installa.

\- Je vais réunir les agents069 d'urgence.

Elle engloutit son biscuit et tâta sous son coussin. Elle appuya sur un bouton et tous les agents reçurent sur leur biper.

Ce signal voulait dire qu'il y avait une réunion dans deux heures. Ils devaient se débrouiller pour arriver à l'heure. Ce qu'il arrivaient toujours à faire. Sur ce, la Chèvre fit un petit somme en mâchant un morceau de papier.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les agents069 ont pu se libérer. C'était à dire : Bepo, Chopper, Hattori et Salomé.

Comme à chaque réunion, ils se retrouvaient dans une salle vide, c'était ce que pensaient l'ensemble des marines, non loin de la cuisine en cas de faim. C'était surtout pour Bepo qu'ils avaient emménagés là.

La Chèvre entra la dernière. Tous les agents069 présent étaient assis autour dans grande table ovale. La place du roi était réservée pour la Chèvre. Elle s'y assit, sur le postérieur.

\- L'heure est grave, commença-t-elle. Un complot à été dressé contre nous et c'est la faute de notre aveuglement.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Bepo qui croyait que c'était sa faute à lui tout seul.

\- Non Bepo, reprit la Chèvre. Notre faute à tous. Kakainu a frappé. En me baladant à la recherche de nouveaux papiers, j'ai entendu et vu Kakainu faire signer une pétition pour nous expulser d'ici.

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent. Salomé siffla alors que Chopper paniqua. La Chèvre fit claquer ses sabots.

\- Nous devons agir, dés ce soir. Je me rendrai dans les appartements de Kakainu et lui volerai les documents signés. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Les agents sautèrent de joie. La première mission commençait.

Le soir même, les agents069 se faufilèrent dans la cabine d'Akainu. Seule la Chèvre entra. Les autres montèrent la garde.

Tel un ninja, elle se dirigea vers le lit. Blottit dans la couette d'hiver, Akainu ronfla sans grâce. Ses orteils dépassaient et, lorsque la Chèvre passa tout près, elle les frôla.

Il grogna et se tourna dans son lit.

Pour faire le moins de bruit possible, elle avait enfilé des chaussettes, celles de Chopper, car des sabots, ce n'était pas discret.

Elle continue d'avancer vers le bureaux où la pétition était posée. Elle la prit en bouche et fit demi-tour. Sa queue frôla de nouveau les orteils et l'homme frémit.

\- Chatouilleux, pensa-t-elle.

Une idée sauta à ses yeux noir. Elle sortit, donna le dossier à Salomé en lui demandant de changer la cause. Salomé n'aimant pas de trop Akainu, inscrivit « Utilisez les bonzaïs d'Akainu pour faire un parasol pour Aokiji quand il s'endort dehors ». Les dernières signatures viendraient rapidement avec ça.

Revenons sur la Chèvre et son plan.

Elle prit un coussin et en tira une plume qu'elle prit en bouche. Elle approcha du lit et chatouilla la plante des pieds de son ennemi. Il bougea légèrement, mais l'animal continua sa torture en ricanant intérieurement.

Au bout d'un moment, Akainu se réveilla. La Chèvre ne réfléchit pas et s'en alla en galopant.

\- SENGOKU !

L'Amiral se leva en grognant contre la Chèvre. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait réveillé, mais pour lui tout revenait à elle.

* * *

Et voilà, un Os tout mignon et tout drôle. Si vous aimez les théories du complot, vous allez adorer ces Os. N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas louper un chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je les attends avec impatience.

La publication sera irrégulière comme pour « Vive les mariés ». Mais pas un chapitre tous les jours comme tous les six mois. J'écrirai un nouvel Os à chaque fois que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	2. Deuxième mission

Agents069 : Deuxième Mission

Hey ! Contente de vous revoir !

Vous avez été nombreux à sauter de joie en voyant la nouvelle histoire totalement Wtf et folle que j'ai commencé. La Chèvre méritait sa fiction quand même !

Vous pouvez toujours postulé pour intégrer les Agents069, mais sachez que c'est un poste très prisé.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Raiting** : K.

 **Reviews:**

 _Little Pingoo_ : Hey! J'espère tenir mon pari! J'adore faire des recueil d'Os drôle jamais vus. Si tu as ris tout le texte, j'ai réussis mon objectif. Kakainu, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai imaginé, mais je ne sais plus de qui ça vient. Si cette personne pouvait se manifester, je le mettrai. Les sabots s'est bruyants! Normal le coup des chaussettes x)!

LA Chèvre au pouvoir!

Cookies!

 _Ic'ilver:_ Fallait pas attendre toute la journée voyons. En plus j'y failli ne pas poster ce jour-là. Et non, tu es la deuxième x). Trop! La Chèvre mérite son nom dans la liste des personnages. Il y aurait plus d'histoires sur elle! Pour les réunions, je retiens. Salut!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ La Chèvre ne déteste pas vraiment Akainu, elle ne le flaire pas et l'a pris pour cible. Merci!

 _MirryD:_ Yo! (calme xD). Mais tes reviews ne sont pas inutiles voyons! J'aime tout ce qui est complot et je suis une disciple de la Chèvre. Cette fiction est le résultat.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

 **Deuxième mission : Chantage**

Une réunion tout à fait basique se déroulait dans la petite pièce secrète non loin de la cuisine. Seuls les membres fixes étaient là : Salomé, Hattori, Bepo et La Chèvre bien évidemment.

Une fois par mois, pendant les réunions des corsaires le plus souvent afin que Bepo et Salomé soient là, La Chèvre organisait une réunion de routine. Elle servait à mettre les dernière nouvelles en commun, à imaginer de nouveau plans machiavéliques à l'insu de Kakainu.

\- Je crois que nous avons finis pour aujourd'hui, conclut La Chèvre. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à rajouter ?

Timidement, Bepo leva la griffe.

\- Oui Bepo.

\- Quand est-ce-qu'on me cherchera une oursette ?

Hattori battit de l'aile en picorant un crackers.

\- Tu es encore avec ça ?! S'exclama l'oiseau.

\- Désolé, répondit Bepo. Mais je me sens seul. Mon capitaine ne m'utilise plus comme coussin, il préfère les deux coussins gonflables des filles qu'il paye.

La Chèvre posa son petit sabo manucuré sur sa combinaison orange.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Les agents069 doivent être bien dans leur pelages pour pouvoir fournir un bon boulot. Ta recherche de femelle sera classée dans les dossiers importants.

\- Merci et encore désolé.

Hattori continua de grignoter ses crackers au fromage.

\- La réunion est terminée.

Tous se levèrent. Salomé rampa jusqu'à la porte, mais son ouïe développée perçut un son de l'autre côté.

\- Nous ne sssommes pas ssseuls.

Tous se turent à la nouvelle. S'ils étaient découverts, Akainu sautera sur l'occasion et les agents069 seront dissous.

La Chèvre tapa du sabo pour réclamer la silence totalement. Bepo ayant peur d'être accusé à tord, retint sa respiration.

La chef s'approcha du secrétaire Salomé.

\- Qui-est-ce d'après toi ?

\- Deux sssecondes Chef.

Il renifla et sentit une odeur de donuts.

\- Le Vice-Amiral Garp, pas du doutes.

La Chèvre hocha la tête.

\- C'est un ami de mon pion, Sengoku. Je vais arranger ça. Retournez-vous asseoir, je prends ça en patte.

Les agents069 s'exécutèrent et reprirent leurs places. La Chèvre se prépara et sortit.

Elle découvrit Garp, la tête dans le frigo et les fesses se dandinant. Il chantait gaiement une chanson paillarde qu'elle avait déjà entendu de la bouche de son pion.

Elle bêla et l'homme sursauta. Sa tête cogna contre le plafond du frigo et des fromages dans des boîtes circulaires tombèrent. Elle se mirent à rouler.

\- Aïe ! Si Sengoku se rend compte de mon absence je suis mal.

Le vieil homme sortit la tête du frigo, les bras remplis de donuts. Il ferma la porte grâce à ses fesses et s'immobilisa en voyant la biquette.

\- Tu n'as rien vu ma grande, d'accord ?

Il rit tout seul et mangea déjà un de ses donuts.

\- De toute façon tu n'es qu'une chèvre, tu ne captes rien à ce que je raconte et tu ne sauras jamais rapporté ça à ton maître.

Il l'ignorait mais le maître c'était elle. Elle avait toujours apprécié Garp pour son savoir-vivre et ses blagues. Et puis lui aussi détestait Kakainu alors...

Mais là, il était venu pillé le frigo au moment de la réunion, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

L'homme se pencha et la caressa.

\- Gentille bête. Allez, retournez ennuyer Sakazuki pour moi tu veux ?

Il rit et se redressa. Il enfourna déjà un deuxième beignet.

Ce fut à ce moment que la Chèvre agit. Elle agita sa cloche et fit un boucan pas possible.

Dans la salle de réunion, ils l'entendirent aussi. Bepo paniqua.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

Hattori le rassura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est plus forte de nous tous réunis. Aies confiance en elle.

\- Désolé.

Garp réagit au quart de tour.

\- Non, non pas de bruit.

Elle continua.

\- Ok, ok je m'en vais, mais arrête ça.

Contente de son exploit, elle stoppa et trottina jusqu'à la porte. Garp la suivit et lui tendit un donuts.

\- Gentille fifille.

Sur ce, il sortit.

La Chèvre avait encore sauvé les agents069 du risque de se faire démasquer et mangea le donuts comme récompense. Dans le couloir elle entendit Garp rigoler et manger goulûment ses donuts. Les agents069 sortirent de leur salle de réunion et disparurent dans les couloirs. Ils se fondaient dans la masse, c'était leur spécialité. La Chèvre, quant à elle, partit espionner Kakainu dans sa douche derrière son paravent. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais qu'Est-ce-qu'il était bien foutu!

* * *

Petite précision : Les « s » triplés quand Salomé parle sont voulus car c'est un serpent je vous rappelle.

Piou ! Heureusement que La Chèvre est là !

Comme toujours, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je serai heureuse de lire vos impressions. Une review = un donut livré par la Chèvre elle-même !

PS: J'ai été manipulée par la Chèvre et elle a posté un message sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à le mettre vous aussi pour montrer votre attachement à La Chèvre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Troisième mission

Agents069 : Troisième mission

Hey Peuple ! Nous nous retrouvons en ce jour afin de vénérer notre Chef. Vous pouvez envoyer vos CV à l'adresse suivante : jesuisundiscipledeLaChèvre. be(ah ouais, J'suis belge mi!). Ils passeront entre ses sabots.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Rating : ** T, car la Chèvre se fait des idées perverses. Je préviens, elle en a beaucoup. Elle se lâche XD!

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

 **Reviews :**

Litlle Pingoo: Hey! Dés qu'il y a la Chèvre, tout le monde aime XD. C'est du moi tout craché. J'aime bien faire du jamais vu depuis un moment. Bien vu! J'aime bien mettre des indices sur les idées que j'ai déjà cherchées pour un futur Os. Comme tu l'as trouvée. Je peux te dire que l'oursette de Bepo fera partie d'un OS. Je ne sais pas encore quand par contre. Oui! Salomé est le serpent d'Hancock. Mhm...Je vois très mal Dragon chanté des chansons paillardes la tête dans le frigo. Mais Sabo sans soucis XD. Kakainu à un corps de Dieu. Tu peux refaire ton CV si tu veux, même si je me souviens de ce dernier sur les drabbles. Tu risques d'être contente sur le prochain Os à propos de ça. Oh! La Chèvre est intéressée par cette offre, même si le voir en live en toujours mieux. Ma réponse fait aussi 2km XD. DOUBLE COOKIES!

Ic'ilver: Si elle pouvait faire plus, elle le ferait sans hésiter XD!

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Mhm, ton idée ne se centre pas sur les agents, mais je la retiens. La Chèvre est pleine de ressources!

MirryD: La Chèvre dirige tout et tout le monde! Garp n'est qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres x)! Bien sûr que si, La Chèvre est une pervers. C'est pour ça que je le suis également. Je suis ses sabots. Merci!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Troisième mission : Avis de recherche

Sengoku n'avait pas de bons goûts d'après Tsuru et comme il était Amiral en Chef, il devait approuver les avis de recherche. Voir si on distinguait bien le bandit, s'il n'y avait pas de fautes de frappes dans le nom et bien d'autres futilités.

Mais, Sengoku détestait ce travail alors il avait refilé le boulot à sa chèvre. Après tout, personne ne le saura.

Voilà pourquoi elle était assise sur le bureau.

\- On est à la moitié, l'encouragea le Bouddha en infusant son thé.

Elle avait la pile devant elle. Si elle aimait la bouille, elle l'envoya à droite. Si le contraire se produisait, sa destination était à gauche.

\- Un peu comme Kinder*, pensa-t-elle.

En vrai, elle recherchait des potentiels nouvelles recrues animales. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ce sale boulot ,alors que Sengoku trempait son biscuit sec dans son thé, sans une bonne raison.

\- Je vais chercher un autre thé, reste tranquille, fit le Bouddha.

Sur ce, il sortit en laissant La Chèvre seule. Elle continua en bâillant.

Soudain, elle tomba sur la perle rare. Le diamant volé. Les yeux noirs de la bête brillèrent comme jamais. Elle passa le bout de son sabot sur la joue photographié du recherché.

\- T'es beau toi ~, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle avait eu un coup de foudre. Ses petites pommettes blanches, son sourire énigmatique, son corps magnifiquement musclé l'avaient convaincue. C'était un animal surtout! Oh, si elle pouvait avoir son den den numéro, elle le harcèlerait tous les jours. Matins et soirs rien que pour entendre sa voix sur son répondeur lui demandant gentiment de laisser un message. Elle lui laisserait son message. Un message coquin rempli de sous-entendus torrides.

Elle s'imaginait déjà dans ses bras musclée et ses draps.

\- Pandaman, ronronna-t-elle. Tu dois rejoindre les agents069. Tu seras mon secrétaire à nous aurons des réunions tous les deux tard le soir. On ridiculisera Kakainu en nous embrassant langoureusement.

Elle avait carrément des cœurs à la place des yeux.

Soudain, elle entendit son pion revenir depuis le couloir.

\- Vite!

Elle prit l'avis de recherche et s'isola dans sa cabine privée juste à côté.

Elle s'assit sur son coussin favoris et posa délicatement l'avis à côté d'elle.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle caressa l'affiche soigneusement. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle entendit Sengoku râler qu'elle avait arrêter son travail en plein milieu. Mais elle s'en foutait. Il lui suffira de lui faire les yeux doux en bêlant pour se faire pardonner. Les humains étaient stupides.

Les papillons dans son bas-ventre virevoltèrent sans retenue.

Elle ferma les yeux, mais l'Amiral en Chef fit tomber quelque chose.

-Non! S'écria-t-il. Pas mon Bouddha doré! Pas celui qui est tombé par mégarde dans le décolleté d'Hina cette semaine!

Bien sûr, La Chèvre sursauta et l'affiche de Pandaman glissa. Elle découvrit, en courant après, une deuxième affiche.

\- Peut-être une dédicacée, pensa-t-elle sur le coup.

Elle la retourna et horreur! Ce fut un autre avis de recherche. Celui de Pandawoman. Se sentant trahie et folle de rage, elle déchiqueta les deux avis avec ses petites dents pointues et blanches.

Voilà pourquoi La Chèvre mangeait toujours les papiers officiels -en particulier ceux de Kakainu, c'est une évidence-.

*Vous avez sûrement vu la référence qu'était l'application de rencontres très en vogue en ce moment qu'est Tinder. J'ai juste voulu changer le nom pour ajouter du comique

* * *

Et voilà, un petit Os tout simple pour expliquer l'un des plus grands mystère du monde de One Piece: Pourquoi La Chèvre mange tous les papiers?

J'espère que l'explication vous a plue. Alors, j'ai déjà l'idée du prochain Os, je vous conseille de mettre vos CV en reviews et vous aurez une surprise sur celui-ci.

Ps: Si vous êtes vous aussi une disciple de La Chèvre, jetez un coup d'œil sur mon profil et copié ce qui est écrit tout en dessous. Vous verrez de quoi vous parler. Mettons tous ce message sur nos profils pour que La Chèvre soit reconnue comme personnage.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	4. Quatrième mission

Agents069 : Quatrième mission

Hey ! Le titre vous fait bavez ? Vous avez raison ! L'idée m'est venue notamment grâce à Little-Pingoo qui rêve d'intégrer les agents069. Merci à elle et à ses cookies !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

Rating : K+.

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Reviews :

 _Little Pingoo :_ Hey ! CV très intéressant. La Chèvre s'y attardera, promis! La Chèvre se mariera avec Pandaman. Pandawoman ou non ! Parole de disciple de la Chèvre ! Personne ne peut surpasser la Chèvre, Sengoku n'est qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. Mais tout le monde est un peu fainéant au fond. J'avoue que j'ai pas été chercher loin pour Tinder XD. C'était en lien avec l'amour qu'elle porte à Pandaman en fait. Courage pour ton BAC blanc !

 _Ic'ilver :_ Nyan cat ?! XD Faut rester dans le monde de One Piece hein. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ris pour Tinder. J'ai ris comme une conne toute seule en l'imaginant x).

 _Traff Lamy_ : CV lu et reçu ! Tu seras récompensée dans ce chapitre. Pas de soucis pour les fautes, un agent069 ne doit pas avoir une orthographe parfaite. La Chèvre trouve ça futile et un perte de temps. Tant que tu voues fidélité à La Chèvre et a des capacités d'espionnages, de complots ou d'infiltration voire de récolte d'infos, c'est parfait.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Pandaman est digne d'être un espion. S'infiltrer partout sans se faire attraper, voilà ce qui fait chavirer La Chèvre.

 _MirryD_ : Merci ! Elle se vengera, peut-être. Je n'ai pas encore décidé son sort.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Quatrième mission : Recrutement**

L'heure était grave pour les agents069 ! La crise les avait frappés en ces temps durs. En effet, ils étaient en sous-effectifs. Le Pire cauchemar pour la Chèvre depuis sa rupture avec Pandaman.

La agents069 ,installés autour de la table, parlèrent à voix basses. Ce n'était pas les réunions mensuelles habituelles.

Hors d'elle, La Chèvre bêla et ramena le calme total. Bepo s'excusa en accusant Chopper que c'était lui qui avait volé les poissons frais ce matin.

\- Là n'est pas la question, les coupa La Chèvre. Nous n'avons plus assez d'agents. Nous devons en avoir dans tous les secteurs du monde pour mener notre plan de domination à bien. Nous devons, impérativement, en avoir dans tous ces lieux stratégiques.

\- Mais, tenta Salomé, Nous sssommes censsés être une organisation sssecrète.

\- Nous ferons ça en toute discrétion. J'ai fait une annonce.

Hattori entra en tirant un petit chariot rempli de paperasses avec son bec. C'était les C.V. Répondant à l'annonce mondiale.

La Chèvre reprit :

\- Nous allons lire ces dossiers et choisir de nouveaux membres ensemble.

\- Mais, c'est dangereux si on est trop nombreux ! S'égosilla Chopper.

La Chèvre leva le sabot pour l'arrêter.

\- Les places sont limitées à cinq, affirma-t-elle. Cinq lieux dans le monde entier où nous n'avons pas encore d'agents.

Hattori sauta sur la table et déroula une carte avec ses serres. Cinq croix étaient marquées.

Au dessus de la carte, on pouvait voir une caricature d'Akainu dansant la valse avec Aokiji en porte-jarretelles. C'était mal dessiné, mais le moral de l'ours était à Zéro. Il dessinait pour combler son manque.

\- Joli dessin, complimenta Hattori.

Il mentait, bien sûr. Mais Bepo était en dépression. Il avait terriblement besoin d'une oursette.

Hattori posa la tonne de CV sur la table et ils commencèrent sans plus tarder.

Il y avait toute sorte de candidats. Un pingouin marchant de cookies, un den den mushci en pleine recherche de son orientation sexuelle, un requin pervers aimant un certain prince lui aussi requin,...

\- Regardez ! S'écria Bepo.

Il brandit le CV d'une oursette blanche. Il soudoya la Chèvre du regard.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. On la prend. Contacte-la.

Bepo ne put se retenir et fit un gros câlin collant de transpiration(il faisait très chaud dans la petite pièce quand ils étaient au complet) à La Chèvre qui manqua de mourir étouffée. Bepo ne le sut jamais, mais il fût le premier à réussir cet exploit. L'ours, toujours heureux, sortit en courant.

\- Reprenons, fit-t-elle après avoir vu le paradis des Chèvres chevauchant des Sengoku de trait.

Tout doucement trois autres recrues furent prises : Le pingouin de South Blue, Le requin de l'île des Hommes-Poissons et le le den den muschi de Skipéa.

Ce fut La Chèvre qui lut le dernier CV. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de cinquième membre. Peut-être se serait celui que La Chèvre découvrit.

Les agents069 la regardèrent lire attentivement le CV. Soudain, le regard calme et posé de La Chèvre se durcit. Hattori allait gentiment lui demander ce qui se passait, mais il n'eut pas le temps. La Chèvre sauta sur la table et piétina le CV. Chopper, apeuré, parti en courant en prétextant un besoin urgent.

Hattori était sur le cul tandis que Salomé tentait de résonner sa supérieure.

Mais rien à faire, elle continua. Déchiquetant le CV en entier.

Quand elle fut calmée, elle sortir en claquant les sabots.

Salomé, intriguée, rampa jusqu'à la table et regarda le CV.

\- L'homme aux chèvre, fit-elle.

Hattori vola jusqu'à lui, tête basse.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda le serpent.

\- C'est l'ancien maître de La Chèvre. Avant qu'il ne l'abandonne et que Sengoku ne la recueille. C'est depuis ce rejet qu'elle veut dominer le monde. Cet homme...bref. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Hattori, ne voulant pas d'autres questions vola vers la sortie pour aller rejoindre Lucci qui devait être en train de prendre son bain. Il devait empêcher cette pouffiasse de Kalifa de s'introduire dans la salle de bain. C'était son Lucci.

Salomé resta là à ranger la salle. Quand soudain, La Chèvre refit son apparition. Elle monta rageusement sur la table, s'empara du CV en morceaux et partit en marmonnant :

\- Il va servir de papier toilette à Magellan celui-là. En plus il a une gastro.

* * *

Et voilà. Une chute bien à ma sauce comme je les aime. Un Os un peu plus tendre avec une révélation concernant le passé de notre Dieu !

Bref, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A la prochaine, normalement.


	5. Cinquième mission

Les agents069

Hey! Vous avez été rapides pour poster des reviews sur la précédente mission.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

Rating : K +., car La Chèvre se lâche.

Reviews:

Ic'ilver: Ah, fallait y penser. Un oustiti mangeur de glaces. Ok, je retiens!

Traff Lamy: Et oui, La Chèvre aussi a un passé lourd. Je retiens également ce CV.

Little Pingoo : Hey! Je suis forte pour les chutes. Ça me vient comme ça, en écrivant. Oui, c'est un petit chariot spécial pour lui. Comme celui des perroquets aux zoos si tu vois mieux ainsi.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Le maître des chèvres existe réellement. Il est déjà passé dans l'anime. Dans un arc s'appelant "l'île aux chèvres". Il est pas trop le choix.

MirryD: Il y a une future recrue qui arrivera bientôt. Hattori, le pigeon possessif.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

Cinquième mission: Vengeance

-Amiral en Chef, bienvenue.

Hannyabal accompagné de Domino, saluèrent Sengoku qui venait d'arriver à Impel Down. La Chèvre, mécontente de ne pas être saluée comme il se doit, claqua des sabots.

-Heu, bonjour, fit le sous - directeur.

La Chèvre bêla, mais ne fit rien de plus. Elle n'était pas au sommet de sa forme aujourd'hui.

Domino s' avança vers Sengoku.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous conduire au dernier niveau.

Sengoku acquiesça. Il était là pour voir l'état de la prison après le passage de Barbe-Noire et Luffy. La Chèvre ne devait pas venir normalement, elle avait un peu de fièvre, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle l'avait suivi sur son navire.

-Veuillez me suivre, fit Domino.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur suivie de Sengoku. La Chèvre toujours un peu malade, resta plantée devant.

-Allez, viens biquette, ordonna gentiment Sengoku.

Elle tiqua. Elle détestait ce surnom. Elle fulmina, oubliant sa fièvre, et prit place dans la cage.

-Elle est bien dressée. S' étonna Domino avant de choisir le niveau.

Ne l'aimant pas, La Chèvre lui donna un coup de corne dans ses fesses. Elle détestait les femmes trop belles. C'était comme ça.

-Excusez-la, fit Sengoku. Elle est un peu fatiguée.

La gardienne ne dit rien alors que La Chèvre s' en délecta.

Ils descendirent au dernière étage, La Chèvre se réjouit. C'était là qu'elle voulait se rendre, Ce niveau regroupait les pires crapules du monde. Y compris les animaux les plus dangereux. Voilà ce qui l'intéressait. Elle sentit mieux d'un coup. Plus de fièvre et de ventre gargouillant.

L'ascenseur se stoppa et elle partit au trot. Elle entendit son pion lui dire de revenir après sa petite balade. Ses sabots claquèrent en rythme et elle marcha au centre de l'allée, car des mains passèrent entre les barreaux.

Elle en avait même écrasée une. Son propriétaire avait osé poser sa main répugnante sur son pelage soiyeux et divinement bien brossé.

-Je ne vois pas de futurs agents, soupira-t-elle.

Dieu dû entrendre La Dictatrice, car elle aperçut un pelage soyeuw au loin. Elle accéléra et arriva devant la cellule.

Son petit coeur sensible manqua un battement. C'était le pelage d'un panda.

-Mon amour! Cria-t-elle devant les barreaux.

Le panda se retourna et La Chèvre regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Devant elle se tenait bien un panda, mais pas l'élu de son coeur. C'était Pandawoman en tenue de prisonnier.

-Toi, grinça-t-elle.

Pandawoman s' assit face à elle.

-On se connait, la biquette?

La rage monta d'un cran.

-Je suis La Chèvre avec deux majuscules, clama-t-elle avec fierté. Je suis la future femme de Pandaman.

Le panda ricana.

-Oh, il a déjà retrouvé une proie.

La Chèvre rumina avant de se moquer.

-Pourquoi? Il n'est pas venue te chercher?

Ses petites dents s' alignèrent en un sourire alors que la prisonnière grogna. La Chèvre était une sadique.

-J'ai touché une corde sensible?

-Pandaman est un salaud, cracha l'autre.

Là, ça allait trop loin pour la Chef des 069.

-Ne traites pas mon futur époux et père de mes enfants de salaud. Nous dominerons le monde ensemble en utilisant Kakainu comme char de combat. Garp sera en soubrette et nous versera du thé vert. Nous nous enlacerons amoureusement alors qu'Aokiji, qui sera mon amant car je l'adore, profitera de la piscine gelée.

Pandawoman la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-T'es folle ma biquette. Tu devrais aller avec ChèvreDoux.

Là, vraiment, la ligne rouge fut passée. La Chèvre tenait sa vengeance sur cette pouffe.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et utilisa ses pattes arrières pout lui envoyer de la poussière. Une fois que ses petites cuisses furent musclées, elle arrêta.

-Aokiji va adorer mes cuisses.

Pandawoman ne vit plus rien et pleura. Fière d'elle, La Chèvre tourna les sabots.

-La folle, elle t'emmèèèrde.

* * *

Et voilà. La vengeance tant attendue.

Je peux déjà vous dire la prochaine mission sera sur Bepo celibataire.

N'oubliez pas les reviews, de suivre cette fiction et de rire.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	6. Sixième mission

Agents069

Hey! Un titre qui donne envie! Tous les espions doivent savoir charmer leurs cibles afin de mieux les mordre. Comme le serpent du Livre de la Jungle. Aies confiance~

Ps: J'ai plus d'ordinateur en ce moment. Je le récupérerai la semaine où je rentre en exam (inutile et déprimant en même temps). Du coup je me démerde comme je peux avec ma tablette, pour vous. Donc la fréquence des missions va baissée. Désolée. De plus, je ne pense pas poster ni même m'avancer dans les missions pendant les examens. Mais je me rattraperai pendant les prochaines vacances!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, car La Chèvre en mode perversion niveau supérieur.

 **Droits** **d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews** :

 _Crapounette2.0_ : Tu as la même inspiration que La Chèvre! La Chèvre, un don du ciel. (Ouvre la porte) je t'en prie, sors après cette blague nulle. Voici mon secret…...en fait voilà JE SUIS LA CHÈVRE! Mouhahahaha!

 _Little_ _Pingoo_ : Hey! La Chèvre fantasmait au bout d'un moment avec son futur avec Pandaman xD. Tu vas être contente de la suite alors x). Allez, un cookie pour la route!

 _Ic'ilver_ : Le chèvredoux était pas mal, je l'avoue. Encore une de mes inventions farfelues.

Miss-Panda-Lawko:Hancock….mais c'est une bonne idée ça! Ben quoi des Pandèvres. Ce serait mignon. Tout à fait!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

 **Sixième mission: Séduction**

Bepo était tout stressé aujourd'hui. Depuis la veille même. Son capitaine lui avait même proposé de le brosser avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir ensemble. Mais rien de cela ne me calma.

En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour dont Bepo avait rêvé toute sa vie, le jour où il reoncontrerait une oursette.

Pas un Sachi mal déguisé pour lui faire plaisir un 20 novembre *.

-Prêt à rencontrer l'ours de ta vie? Lui demanda Hattori lorsqu'il arriva dans le Q.G.

-Chanccceux, lança Salomé du fond de la salle.

C'était aussi réunion des Shichibukaïs ce mardi.

Bepo se dandinna.

-Je sais pas comment l'aborder, avoua l'ours gêné. C'est ma 1ere fois.

Chopper, en train de déguster de la barbe à papa aux côtés de Salomé prit la parole:

\- Je te conseille de te protéger quand vous passerez à l'acte.

Bepo, trop innocent et pensant à une simple léchouille amicale, le remercia du conseil.

-Jamais le premier sssoir! S' exclama Salomé. Nous, les femelles, aimont quand le mâle apprend à nous connaître.

Hattori ricana.

\- Toi? Tu les tues d'un coup de dents une fois les petites affaires terminées. Tu viens bien d'Amazone Lily toi.

Le serpent le fusilla du regard.

-Au moins moi, il ne m'abandonne pas pour pondre mes oeufs.

Et c'était parti. Salomé et Hattori se lancèrent des piques. Même si Hattori était un mâle, ce qui inspira fortementle serpent. Chopper était prêt avec sa petite trousse de secour à soigner un coup de bec ou de queue.

Bepo, s' excusa et sortit. Il décida d'aller voir La Chèvre pour de plus sages conseils.

Il toqua timidement à la porte du sauna. Le mardi c'était le jour de bien être pour La Chèvre. Entre 1h00 et 2h30, elle se prélassait dans le sauna. Parfois en compagnie d'Aokiji.

Après avoir sèché son pelage soiyeux en se secouant mes des affaures sèches de Kakainu, elle ouvrit.

-Oui Bepo?

L'ours se balança, mal à l'aise de l'avoir dérangée.

-J'aimerais….enfin… vous savez...heu… vou demander des conseils.

La Chèvre sortit et ferma la porte d'un coup de pattes arrières. Elle avança dans le xouloir et Bepo la suivit docilement. Ils discutèrent tout le long du voyage.

-Alors Bepo, quels genre de conseils aimerais-tu avoir?

-En fait, Winy, la nouvelle recrue arrive aujourd'hui et…

\- Je vois, la coupa La Chèvre. Tu ne sais pas comment l'attirer dans ton terrier pour la brouter?

Bepo rougit. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de choses. Que dirait Law s' il le voyait arrivé avec des oursons. Il ne les nourrirrait sûrement pas au biberon.

-Heu...je...désolé.

-Ne t'excuses pas voyons. Tu as frappé à la bonne porte.

-Celle du sauna?

-Non! La mienne.

-Oh! J'ignorais que vous aviez une porte à votre nom.

La Chèvre le regarda avec de grands yeux. Non, il était sérieux. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle avait une porte à son nom.

-Bref. Je vais te montrer comment procéder sur un cobaye de choix.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle se stoppa devant la cabine d'Aokiji.

-Tu dois connaître ta proie, l'apprivoiser, l'amadouer, l'adopter, la séduire. Regarde et apprends.

Elle entra et laissa volontairement la porte ouverte. L'Amiral dormait à même le sol, son bandeau sur les yeux. Telle une lionne elle avança vers lui. Elle bêla mélodieusement. Elle se frotta à son buste couché et sa proie frémit dans son sommeil. Bepo nota dans un petit carnet:

1)Bêler

2)Frôler

3)Masser.

En effet, La Chèvre, assise sur son postérieur, masssait le ventre d'Aokiji. Celui-ci releva son bandeau et sourit.

-Coucou toi.

La Chèvre bêla et quémanda une caresse qu'il lui fit volontiers. Bepo continua de noter.

La Chèvre descendit ses massages sur le bas-ventre et Aokiji grimaça. Finalement, il se retourna et se rendormit après une énième caresse.

La Chèvre revint.

-Tu as noté?

-Aye, Chef.

\- Bien. Tu me diras ce que tu auras récolté demain. Allons accueillir cette Winy.

Le mercredi, le lendemain donc, Bepo débarqua avec des pattes de plomb.

-Ben! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bepo? Demanda Hattori. Ça s'est mal passé avec Winy?

-Très mal….

Il s' assit. La Chèvre prit la parole.

-Tu n'as pas suivis mes conseils?

-Si. J'ai bêler puis je me suis frotter à elle et quand je l'ai couchée au sol pour la masser, elle m'a griffé.

Il montra les traces rouges sur son cou.

-Sacrée manucure! Lança Hattori.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sauf Bepo et La Chèvre qui n'assumait pas son agent.

* * *

*Le 20 novembre est la date officielle de l'anniversaire de Bepo.

Un petit os au calme. Un peu perverse La Chèvre. Laissez une review et vous aurez peut-être la chance d'avoir de précieux conseils de La Chèvre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	7. Septième mission

Les agents069

Hey ! Je reviens tout juste de mon Week-end à Paris avec mon année (J'ai adoré au passage). Mais bon voyage scolaire veut dire Bus. Bus veut dire route. Route veut dire KM à parcourir. Et pendant ses km, une idée à germer pour les agents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

Droits d'auteur **: ** Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : K.

Reviews :

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

 _Little Pingoo:_ Hey ! Et oui ! Il en a de la chance notre Bepo, même s'il a réussi à foirer. Les conseils de La Chèvre sont pour ceux qui ne sont pas timides et TRES tactiles x). Tellement innocent et baka des fois notre nounours. Oui, Winy vient de Winnie l'ourson. J'ai juste changé l'orthographe XDD. Pfff...J'ai pas envie d'avoir mes examens TwT. J'ai déjà mon horaire ! Mais merci ! Cookies, moi je dis oui !

 _Traff Lamy :_ Peut-être que Bepo y arrivera la prochaine fois. On verra.

Ic'ilver:C'est La Chèvre qui est perverse, pas moi . Ne dis pas ça, sinon il va déprimer !

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Ben en fait pour le nom de Winy, c'est fortement inspiré de Winnie l'ourson. Seul l'orthographe change. Merci !

 _MirryD_ : Merci ! Je me donne à fond sur chaque chapitre. La Chèvre est très rancunière xD. Mais oui ! Pourtant il les a suivis à la lettre.

* * *

 **Septième mission : Dossiers secrets.**

Le Martin-facteur atterrit gracieusement sur l'un des Bonzaïs de Kakainu. L'Amiral, présent lors du crime, roule son dossier classé top secret et le lança sur l'oiseau. Celui-ci, s'y attendant, le prit dans son bec et vola de nouveau vers sa destination initiale : La salle secrète réservée pour les Agents069.

\- Oups, fit-il. J'ai oublié le plus important. Il faut que je le fasse sinon La Chèvre ne voudra pas m'accepter parmi eux.

L'oiseau décida donc de faire demi-tour et fonça de nouveau vers l'Amiral et prenait encore soin de ses petits arbres japonais. Il leva la tête quand l'animal passa comme une balle au-dessus de sa tête. Tout ce qu'il vu, c'est la bombe atomique qui sortit de l'antre du volatile qu'il vit. La crotte d'oiseau avait atterrit parfaitement entre ses deux yeux. La Chien Rouge, fou de rage, perdit patience et créa une vague de magma qui fonça sur Martin.

Entraîné par les meilleurs facteurs au monde et habitué aux clients totalement malade, il l'évita et reprit sa route vers La Chèvre, le dossier toujours dans son bec.

Il fut heureux quand il vit son idole l'accueillir. Il posa ses petites pattes à terre et s'inclina devant elle. Derrière La Chef Suprême, il y avait quelques membres connus présents : Bepo déprimé, Hattori et Salomé. Chopper ayant chopé une gastro car Luffy avait eut la bonne idée de faire le repas alors que Sanji était fiévreux. Bref, Martin était entrain de vivre le meilleur moment de sa vie.

\- Redresse-toi, lui ordonna La Chèvre.

Le facteur s'exécuta avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

\- Je vous admire, fit-il.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit modestement La Chèvre. As-tu fais ce que je t'avais confié ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai volé le dossier de Kakanu.

\- Kakainu, le rectifia Hattori. Nous l'appelons ainsi.

\- Oh pardon. Bon. Kakainu s'est énervé, mais je n'ai pas oublié le petit paquet avant de partir.

La Chèvre applaudit des sabots.

\- Parfait ! Je peux avoir le dossier ?

\- Oui, oui.

Tout tremblant, Martin lâcha le dossier et le tendit à sa future, il espérait, supérieure .

La Chèvre le prit et tira dessus. Martin bloqua et refusa de le lâcher. Hattori se racla la n'avait pas envie de voir débarqué un autre oiseau dans les agents069. C'était LUI le zuizui préféré de La Chèvre. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

\- Oh, pardon.

Martin finit par céder et La Chèvre lit le dossier. Cela prit cinq minutes extrêmement longues pour tous. Elle finit par le fermer.

\- Parfait. C'était donc vrai...  
\- De quoi ? Demandèrent Hattori et Martin ensemble.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant que La Chèvre ne réponde.

\- Kakainu a un rendez-vous galant ce soir...Il a tout recherché sur la demoiselle.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Bepo. Pourquoi avoir fait ses recherches.

\- Je l'ignore, mais on va s'arranger pour qu'il s'en souvienne de son Rendez-vous, ricana La Chèvre. Partons déjà préparer un plan.

Elle fit demi-tour suivie de Hattori. Martin demanda gentiment :

\- Je suis pris ou non dans les agents069 ?

La Chèvre se stoppa sans se tourner.

\- Tu es en essais durant une semaine.

Martin sauta de joie.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Je suis si heureux.

Il les suivis alors que Hattori maudit sa boss. Martin marcha à ses côtés. La Chèvre étant un peu plus loin, il sauta sur l'occasion. Hattori se pencha sur lui.

\- Ici, c'est moi le second. Le préféré. L'oiseau de la bande. Alors n'essaye pas de voler ma place.

\- Joli le jeu de mot, ricana Martin avant de sourire angéliquement lorsque La Chèvre l'appela près d'elle.

Hattori le suivit du regard.

\- Je vais te voler autre chose moi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Une rivalité naît tout doucement dans les agents069. Vous êtes plutôt Hattori ou Martin ?

Votez en reviews et cela risque d'interférer avec un prochain chapitre.

N'oubliez pas une review et La Chèvre viendra peut-être vous demander un rendez-vous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	8. Huitième mission

Agents069

Hey ! En ce dimanche, on se retrouve pour l'une des dernières missions avant qu'une petite pause s'impose( Royco...Le roi des soupes-minutes). Eh oui, ma session d'examens approchent, mais je reviendrai à la charge fin juin ! Je vous le promets ! Bref, après cette mauvaise nouvelle, voici la mission pour me racheter !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

Rating : T, car La Chèvre est là. Comme dans toutes mes missions mais bon.

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda, comme toujours.

 **PS : Concernant le vote entre les deux volatiles dans le dernier drabble, c'est Hattori qui le remporte. Merci d'avoir répondu, vous avez dirigé l'histoire:D ! Si vous aimez ce genre de vote pour orienter les prochains chapitres, dites-le moi et je recommencerai. Après tout, ce recueil d'OS totalement fous sont nés grâce à vous !**

Reviews :

 _Little Pingoo_ : Hey ! Non, pas vraiment pour moi. C'était la première fois que l'inspiration me venait sur la route. Pour ce jeu de mots, La Chèvre te renie une journée entière XD. Ben...Je suis pas très forte pour trouver des noms, donc , étant une feignasse, je vais pas chercher très loin. Martin-facteur = Martin. Oursette=Winy. Bref, l'inspiration. Law s'occupe déjà de câliner Bepo, mais tu peux t'y joindre. Enfin, si tu sais éviter les scalpels, évidement. Cookies !

 _Ic'ilver :_ Bien sûr. C'est le thème de cette mission le rendez-vous.

 _Loopd_ : Non en effet. Martin est un petit nouveau xD. Bakainu ? Joli comme surnom xD ! La Chèvre serait fière de toi si elle l'entendait.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Quoi que, la dette de Nami risque d'être aussi salée que les plats de Luffy.

 _MirryD_ : Paix à ton âme XD. Je suis heureuse de lire ce genre de review où on dit qu'on rigole du premier au dernier mots. Ça fait plaisir quand on fait de l'humour. Martin a compris ce qu'il fallait faire pour séduire La Chèvre xD.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Huitième mission ou Espionnage.**

Le petit groupe composé de, évidement , La Chèvre, Hattori, Martin et Salomé se dirigèrent vers un restaurant très chic. Ils étaient dissimulés sous un costume d'humain. Hattori tout en dessus avait chaussé des chaussures qui dépassaient du long imperméable brun. Sur son dos était Martin qui se faisait un malin plaisir à le griffer avec ses serres tenait deux tiges boisées où des mains gantées artificieles pendaient au bout et traversaient les manches. La Chèvre était juste sur les plumes du nouveau et ne faisait rien. Après tout c'était la Chef. Et enfin, Salomé portait un masque humain recouvrant toute sa tête et devait parler.

\- Nous y sommes, chuchota La Chèvre en voyant l'enseigne du bâtiment par le petit trou du manteau devant elle.

Salomé se racla la gorge et se présenta devant le réceptionniste. Hattori fit de son mieux pour marcher droit, mais pas facile avec Martin au dessus de lui.

\- Bonjour...monsieur, hésita le réceptionniste. Avez-vous réservé ?

Salomé hocha la tête. L'homme fronça les sourcils, mais un client était un client. Telle était la devise que sa patronne hystérique lui criait aux oreilles tous les matins. Il ouvrit son manuel de réservations.

\- A quel nom ?

\- L'Empereur.

Le jeune homme parcourut les lignes. S'arrêta un instant sur « Akainu » pour terminer sur « Empereur ». Il cocha pour signaler l'arrivée du client.

\- Parfait. Je vous prie, entrez, les invita-t-il en fermant le manuel. Prenez la table deux places de votre choix.

Hattori avança maladroitement. La Chèvre balaya la salle des yeux par son petit trou en ordonnant à son bras-droit de tourner sur lui-même.

\- Là ! Je vois Kakainu de face.

\- La fille aussi ? Demanda Martin.

\- Non, elle est dos à moi. Papier mâché ! Jura La Chèvre. Il n'y a pas de tables de deux assez proches. Elles sont toutes prises.

Hattori sauta sur l'occasion pour rappeler qu'il était là. Il fonça tout droit vers une table biplaces non loin de la cible et poussa carrément l'un de ses occupants. C'était la femme d'un jeune couple. Elle tomba en criant et son amant accourut. Il insulta l'individu spécial en aidant son épouse à se lever. La Chèvre, voyant que c'était déjà trop loin pour reculer, passe son sabot manucuré par le manteau et visa les bijoux du pauvre jeune homme. La jeune femme lui massa pour le soulager. Hattori avança près de la chaise. Ce fut La Chèvre qui occupa cette dernière, Salomé sur ses épaules. Les deux oiseaux se cachèrent sous la table.

Une vieille bourgeoise demanda à ce qu'on évacue le jeune couple pour comportements inaptes et ils furent dehors en deux minutes.

De là où les agents069 étaient. Ils voyaient Kakainu du face alors que lui ne se douta de rien. Il était trop concentré sur la femme devant lui pour faire attention au grabuge. Il sourit même. La Chèvre faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Elle ne le vit pas, mais les deux oiseaux se bectèrent sous la table.

\- Dès que cette mission est terminée, commença Hattori. Tu dégages. Capiche ?

Martin ricana.

\- La Chèvre à l'air de m'apprécier. Donc je reste.

Hattori allait rétorquer, mais La Chèvre donna un compte-rendu.

\- Ils sont déjà au dessert ! Nous devons agir vite. Vous avez tout ?

Ils chuchotèrent à l'unisson positivement.

\- En place alors.

Hattori fut le premier, pour que La Chèvre ne voit que lui, à sortir de sous la table. L'espionnage étant son point fort, il devait se démarquer maintenant. Son rôle était de détourner l'attention de Kakainu et son rendez-vous pour que les autres puissent effectuer le reste. Il se cacha sous la nappe de leur table et fit de son mieux pour éviter les pieds et de se faire remarquer. La suivante à bouger, fut Salomé. Elle rampa jusqu'en cuisine. Martin la suivit pour l'aider.

La Chèvre surveilla Kakainu par le trou.

\- Tu vas souffrir Kakainu. Je vais faire capoter ton rendez-vous galant avec cette bimbo. Si j'avais su que c'était ton style, j'aurais corrompu cette stupide Hancock en lui promettant une photo de Luffy dormant que Chopper m'aurait fourni . Mais bon, ça me fait une petite sortie.

Elle relut le dossier que Martin avait volé en attendant sa vengeance.

Du côté d'Akainu, il tira sur sa chemise, mal à l'aise.

\- Et sinon, tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

La femme, plus âgée que La Chèvre ne le croyait lui fit un sourire compatissant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus.

\- Je me porte comme un charme et toi mon choux ?

Il déglutit. Il avait toujours détesté ce surnom débile, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire remarquer.

\- Trop de boulot mais sinon ça va.

\- Et cette chèvre ?

Il grogna.

\- J'en ai ma claque d'elle. Cet animal avec ce sourire angélique qui me détestait alors que moi je la haïs.

\- Mon choux...Tu sais que c'est juste une chèvre ?

\- Pas n'importe laquelle.

La femme roula les yeux.

Dans la cuisine, Martin sortit en volant, discrètement et se posa sur une poutre juste au dessus de Kakainu. Dans son bec, il tenait un mini seau. Un seau de glace servant normalement à conserver une bouteille de vin au froid.

Salomé rampa et sortit aussi de la cuisine, elle retourna se cacher dans le manteau déformé depuis leurs départs. Elle informa sa supérieure en pleine lecture.

\- Tout est prêt. J'envoie le signal à Hattori et c'est parti. Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ?

\- Oui, confirma La Chèvre. D'après ce dossier que Kakainu à sur cette femme, elle déteste les tatouages.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de l'eau...

\- Tu vas voir. Allez, alerte Hattori.

Salomé prit une petite balle de ping-pong cachée dans une poche intérieure et la fit rouler jusque Hattori. La balle passa entre les pieds des serveurs, Salomé n'était pas la meilleure viseuse des agents069 pour rien, et percuta les plumes blanches du second. Celui-ci se mit en marche. Il se frotta contre les chevilles de la femme qui était ridée mais bien conservée et celle-ci sursauta en laissant échapper un cri.

Martin comprit que c'était à son tour. Il renversa le seau sur la belle chemise blanche de l'Amiral avant de le lâcher sur sa tête. Directement, l'eau fit l'effet tant voulu et la tatouage floral sur son torse ressorti. La femme face à lui, se leva, oubliant l'animal sous la table et s'écria :

\- Sakazuki-Fernand Akainu ! Tu as osé refaire un tatouage aussi grand ?! Moi, ta mère, te l'avais interdit formellement ! Que tu sois majeur, je m'en fous ! Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élever ainsi ! Que penserait le petit Jésus de toi ?!

La femme, qui était madame Akainu, sortit du restaurant en furie alors que La Chèvre se marrait de ce retournement de situation.

Martin, voulant se délecter du spectacle, atterrit sur la table pour picoter les miettes de pain. Akainu, toujours aussi vif, l'attrapa avec hargne. Martin perdit son sourire et eut du mal à respirer. Salomé paniqua :

\- Maître ! Il est en train de l'étouffer ! Nous devons l'aider !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas...Il est trop tard. Nous devons partir au plus vite avant que Kakainu Fernand ne comprenne.

La Chèvre sortit de l'imper et partit en jetant un regard désolé vers Martin devenu tout bleu.

\- Il n'était pas digne d'être un agent069...

Salomé et elle sortirent. Hattori sortit de sous la table voulant aussi partir. Il vit Akainu en train de trucider l'oiseau et se faufila dans la brèche. Il lâcha quelques crottes sur le pantalon sur le lieu stratégique masculin avant de partir. Content que Martin lui foute la paix jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il retrouva La Chèvre dans la rue et ils repartirent pour le Q.G.

Hattori ne le sut pas, mais son geste sauva Martin.

* * *

Un retournement magnifique n'est-ce-pas ? Martin est out suite à votre choix via les votes.

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review comme toujours et peut-être vous pourrez rencontrer la maman de Sakazuki Fernand de son nom complet. Et comme le dit La Chèvre : Papier mâché !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	9. Neuvième mission

Agents069

Hey ! Après plus d'un mois difficile et long me revoilà ! Je suis vivante, vous pouvez le constater ! Alors quoi de mieux qu'une mission pour motiver les troupes ou les récompenser.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating ** : K, rien de méchant sauf la Chèvre mais ça c'est normal XD.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda évidement.

 **Reviews :**

 _Loopd :_ Il y aura une rencontre prévue entre les persos des agents069 dans quelques mois XD. Radical certes, mais les agents069 ce n'est pas un jeu pour gamins. Seuls les plus compétents, et mignon pour Bepo, restent. Ah zut -. Je voulais surprendre avant qu'on ne comprenne que c'était sa mère.

 _Ic'ilver_ : Tu le juges son nom ? XD Mais enfin - Tout le monde se doutait de la maman. Bien sûr qu'il est puceau ! Ah moins qu'avec ses bonzaïs...XD NON !

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne se doutait pas de la mère ! Physiquement ? Je sais pas XD je m'attarde pas sur le physique des persos je préfère me concentrer sur le caractère et son évolution.

 _MirryD_ : Tout à fait. Martin n'était pas fait pour être agents069. Fernand est un prénom comme les autres xD. J'ai finis aujourd'hui les exams ! Mais merci quand même !

* * *

 **Neuvième mission ou Nouvel ennemi.**

Tous se levèrent à l'arrivée de La Chèvre. Suite à la disparition de Martin, trois jours de deuil avaient été imposés par La Chef Suprême. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la reprise du travail.

Enfin, c'était ce que pensaient l'ensemble des agents avant que le nouvelle ne tombe.

\- Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna La Chèvre en fermant la porte d'un coup de sabot.

Ils s'exécutèrent et La Chèvre prit place.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous féliciter pour la mission « faire capoter le RDV de Kakainu »

\- Kakainu-Fernand, ricana Hattori.

La Chèvre hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Même si le Rendez-vous à tourneé au vinaigre pour les deux camps.

Ils baissèrent la tête, sauf Hattori.

\- Bref, oublions cette lourde perte. Je vous annonce une grande nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons pas réunion comme prévu.

Bepo s'excusa et les autres soupirèrent. Chopper demanda si La Chèvre avait une gastro.

\- C'est gentil de t'en soucier mais non. Je pars seule en mission.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent tous les membres. Sans nous ?

\- Oui, mais j'accompagne mon pion, Sengoku, pour une visite officielle.

\- Où ? Demanda Hattori, vexé de ne pas être pris avec en tant que bras droit.

\- A Mariejoie.

Tous furent sur le cul, poilu ou plumé, avec la gueule grande ouverte. Chopper réagit le premier.

\- Mais enfin ! Seuls les plus purs peuvent y aller ?

Soudain, La Chèvre eut un regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas pure moi ? La Grande Prêtresse.

Chopper prit peur et partit se cacher du mauvais côté de la porte. Salomé sauva le monde entier en réagissant.

\- Bien sssûr que sssi Chef. Vous le méritez amplement.

La Chèvre, contente d'avoir flatté son ego, ordonna la fin de la réunion et un jour de congé à occupé comme bon le semblait.

Chopper partit voler des barbes-à-papas en cuisine en utilisant Kobby comme cobaye. Bepo dragua Winy se baladant dans les couloirs. Salomé rejoignit son Impératrice et Hattori fut porté disparu. Des rumeurs disent qu'ils retourna sur la scène de crime, mais personne ne put le prouver.

Ce fut à treize heure pile que Sengoku et La Chèvre démarrèrent. Après la petite sieste de l'après-midi obligatoire du Bouddha.

Le voyage fut long, mais La Chèvre s'occupa en mangeant divers papiers passant par là. Tels que des avis de recherches uniques ou motif d'impression, des contrats d'assurances vie, du papier toilette. Rien ne lui échappa.

A quinze heure ils débarquèrent. La Chèvre fut la première à descendre en courant. Elle gambada un moment et fit la belle pour déjà se mettre les habitants dans la poche. Elle brouta un peu d'herbe avant que Sengoku ne l'appelle à l'ordre. Elle grogna, mais ne se fit pas prier et le suivit.

Ils se baladèrent dans la longue allée menant au palais. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à cent mètres des portes du palais un habitant, Sir Charlot, leur entre dedans.

Sengoku n'eut rien, mais l'homme marcha sur la petite queue fragile de La Chèvre. Elle se retint de le tuer sur le champs en se rappelant de l'endroit et de son pion qui ne devait pas deviner sa véritable identité.

\- Regardez où vous marcher ! Cria l'homme en reniflant. On ne peut plus promener tranquillement son chien ici ?!

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son interlocuteur il se calma d'un coup.

\- Oh ! Am..Amiral en Chef Sengoku. Je suis navré. Je...Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici un jour.

\- Eh ben je le suis. Mais excusez-moi j'ai à faire au palais.

Le Dragon Céleste se décala en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je vous en prie.

Sengoku le remercia et passa. Il ne remarqua pas que La Chèvre ne bougea pas d'une clochette. Il avança sans le voir. Au bout de dix secondes, quand il n'entendit plus les sabots manucurés claquant contre le pavé ou la clochette de son cou se manifester à chaque pas, il se tourna.

Il la vit, fixant le chien d'un air méchant.

\- Biquette, viens.

Aucune réaction. Au lieu de répondre elle lâcha une insulte au chien nommé Saru.

\- Retire ton bocal, t'es pas un poisson. T'as juste la mémoire c'est tout.

Saru grogna alors que son maître était toujours incliné comme une statue. Sengoku s'impatienta plus loin.

\- Je ne parle pas aux animaux de races inférieures !

Il leva la tête pour montrer sa supériorité.

\- Tu parles pour toi ? Ricana La Chèvre.

Saru, peu patient, aboya comme un fou en montrant les crocs.

Le dragon céleste tira radicalement sur la laisse et étrangla presque le chien.

\- N'aboies pas sur la chèvre de Sengoku.

La Chèvre sourit de ses belles dents blanches et profita de son statut de choix.

Elle passa devant le chien s'étouffant et...péta devant sa truffe.

\- Il parait que les chiens on un odorat super-développé. Dis-en moi des nouvelles.

Elle ricana une dernière fois et rejoignit Sengoku.

* * *

Tout en finesse ! Tel est le secret XDD. Aalala, après une telle absence dites-moi vos réactions sur cette mission solitaire en reviews. Une reviews égale une virée en amoureux avec La Chèvre à MarieJoie.


	10. Dixième mission

Agents069

Hey ! Vous avez été nombreux au RDV lors de la dernière mission et de sa fameuse chute soignée et tellement odorante XD.

Bref, on se retrouve pour la suite des aventures des agents069 avec un nouvel ennemi qui se dresse contre La Chèvre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Attention, il y a une nouvelle importante juste après les reviews, je vous conseille de la lire, ça pourrait vous intéresser !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating:** K+. Le plus rien que pour La Chèvre !

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours !

 **Reviews :**

 _Ic'ilver :_ Il va être vexé à force d'être moqué à cause de son prénom XD. Trop, mais La Chèvre à trop de défauts et de méchanceté en elle pour être une Mary-Sur XD.

 _MirryD_ : Merci ! J'ai foncé sur mon ordi dès que j'ai eu fini mes examens. Ne JAMAIS contrarier La Chèvre si on tient à son nez ! Oh je vous laisse l'imaginer, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire sur Saru j'ai d'autres idées en tête.

 _Little Pingoo :_ Hey ! Kakainu va se suicider à force d'être ris comme ça xD. Enfin quelqu'un que j'ai surpris avec la maman ! 30 secondes de silence, il n'était pas aussi important. La Chèvre a une jolie façon de se faire des amis. Écoute, Bepo il fait ce qu'il peut, on verra très prochainement l'évolution de cette relation normalement. COOKIES !

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:P_ ourquoi imaginer une maman comme ça ? La Chèvre est tout sauf pure XD.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

 **NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE!**

 _ **Voilà, voilà, j'ai sauté le pas. Je me suis inscrite sur Twitter afin de rester connectée. Mon pseudo est le même qu'ici (ClemTrafalgar. Si vous êtes également sur ce site, je vous conseille de me suivre, car je tweeterai souvent sur l'avancement des chapitres et vous pourrez ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur ma personnalité via mes tweet.**_

 _ **Faites le bon choix :D!**_

* * *

 **Dixième mission ou Intrus**

Dix jours plus tard, La Chèvre rentra de son voyage à Mariejoie. Elle en avait profité pleinement finalement et avec donner des congés de plus à ses agents.

Son pion et elle dormaient dans une suite cinq étoiles avec feuilles à volonté. La Chèvre s'était fait un malin plaisir à manger le papier toilette quand son pion mangeait des choses qu'il ne digérait pas. Elle s'était éclatée comme une petite folle. Surtout quand elle découvrit que Saru avait été mit dans un refuge grâce à quelques déchirages de papier.

Ce fut bronzée, même si ça ne se voyait pas en-dessous de son pelage blanc. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur son coussin mauve favoris lui servant de lit, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.

\- Enfin ! Un peu de repos.

Elle se mit en boule, enroula sa petite queue autour de son bide rempli de feuilles et ferma les yeux.

Elle grogna lorsque Hattori entra en trombe de SA pièce privée. Personne ne pouvait y entrer, mais pas Aokiji.

La Chèvre ouvrit un œil et lança des éclair à son bras droit.

-J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangée à mon retour.

Elle prit soin de détacher toutes les syllabes pour lui montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Hattori s'en voulut et fit la petite courbette.

\- Joli bronzage, fit-il comme pour s'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas mon bronzage , certes parfait, qui t'a fait venir ici.

Hattori se racla la gorge.

\- Nous avons un problème, chuchota-t-il par peur de son boss lui saute à la gorge.

La Chèvre se leva et se secoua pour se réveiller. Sa cloche retentit.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Je..heu...Nous avons un problème.  
\- Quel genre ?

\- Humain.

La Chèvre fit les grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ces minables ont encore fait.

Sous le stress immense ressentit en un seul coup, une plume tomba. La Calvitie précoce. Ce n'était pas évident tous les jours pour l'oiseau.

Il joua frénétiquement avec ses ailes.

\- Un humain s'est introduit dans notre salle de réunion durant notre absence.

D'un coup, une aura noire se forma autour de La Chèvre.

\- Comment ?!

La Chèvre sortit en trombe de sa petite pièce. Hattori la suivit comme il put. Ce n'était pas un grand sportif, elle non plus, mais la rage la fit aller plus vite.

\- Et les den den caméras ? Ils sont pour quoi ? Pour les abdos d'Aokiji? Vociféra La Chère hors d'elle et bousculant les bonzaïs de Kakainu sans le voir.

\- On a rien vu. Bepo devait s'en occuper, mais il a passé la semaine à draguer Winy en lui offrant du miel de haute qualité.

\- Il aura besoin de ses excuses cette fois-ci.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et La Chèvre entra.

Bepo, le fautif, baissa la tête à son entrée. Winy, devenu secrétaire, remplit les papiers et salua poliment sa supérieure. Salomé n'était pas disponible aujourd'hui.

\- Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de fâcheux !

Tous se mordirent la lèvre. Bepo s'avança.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu peux l'être, Bepo !

-Je surveillais les écrans à ce moment en plus !

\- Et tu n'as pas vu que c'était un intrus ?

\- Non.

Il baissa les oreilles en s'excusant encore avant de reprendre :

\- Il avait de la fourrure.

\- De la fourrure ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, ils avaient déjà tous vus et revus les enregistrements.

Winy prit la défense de son Bepo. Sa voix fluette qu'elle utilisait peu souvent surpris.

\- J'étais avec lui. Et..et...

Elle fut intimidée par La Chèvre. Hattori lui donna un coup d'aile pour lui donner du courage. Elle reprit fébrilement.

\- C'était un chien. Un grand.

La Chèvre réfléchit en allant s'installer sur sa chaise. Elle était en hauteur par rapport à ses agents069. Elle les regarda d'un air grave.

\- Vous savez qui c'est ?

Oui ! Fit Hattori voulant regagner le cœur de sa supérieure depuis l'histoire du facteur.

\- Etant le plus ancien du groupe, j'ai fais des recherches de mon côté. Il s'agit d'un Marine.

-Un Marine ! S'écria Chopper qui venait d'atterrir. Vous pensez que c'est Kakainu ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, la coupa La Chèvre. Il ne se mettrait jamais dans un déguisement pareil. Il est trop gros pour y rentrer premièrement.

Winy pouffa de rire puis s'excusa en remarquant qu'elle était la seule. Bepo posa une patte réconfortante sur son épaule brune.

La Chèvre claqua des sabots sur la table. Elle attira le regard de tous. Elle monta même sur la table.

\- L'heure est grave ! Un intrus est entré dans notre quartier secret. Nous sommes en danger ! Nous devons mener une enquête et éliminer la menace de toutes les manières possibles tant qu'il le regrette.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et Chopper frissonna de peur.

\- Mais elle n'a rien pris, tenta le médecin.

\- Rien à faire, ricana la Chef, il va souffrir.

Bepo serra une Winy apeurée contre lui. Hattori, aussi sadique qu'elle, sourit également. La Chèvre claqua des dents.

\- Je déclare la chasse, ouverte.

* * *

Voici un nouveau visage de La Chèvre, la Psycopathe XD. Un chapitre un peu introductif pour le prochain. J'en ai profité pour rapprocher nos deux tourtereaux d'ours. La guerre est déclarée!

J'espère que cet Os vous a plu. N'oubliez pas l'annonce importante par rapport à Twitter ua dessus du chapitre. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de le faire.

N'oubliez pas la review surtout et de suivre cette fiction si ce n'est déjà fait !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	11. Onzième mission

Agents069

Hey ! En ce samedi au temps merdique de mon côté, je vous poste la onzième mission qui dévoile ce fameux intrus !

Je n'ai pas remarqué de followers sur mon twitter (ClemTrafalgar/ ClemClibou) en rapport avec Fanfiction. Mais comme certains d'entre-vous m'ont dit qu'ils passeraient voir le profil de temps en temps, je continue de tweeter. Comme je l'ai fais juste avant de commencer cette mission.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews qui ont déjà atteint le nombre de 47 en dix chapitres seulement Merci !

* * *

 **Rating :** Chèvre a calmé ces pulsions. Le printemps est fini x).

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews:**

 _Little Pingoo :_ Hey ! Tu verras ci-dessous s'il s'agit de Garp ! La Chèvre n'a jamais caché son côté psychopathe XD. Une chasse si on veut x). Tout le monde à l'air pour le Bepo x Winy. C'est fou ! Cookie !

 _Ic'ilver :_ Ah...peut-être. Tu peux toujours aller y jeter un œil même en n'étant pas inscrite. SI tu ne sais pas comment faire, demande moi en MP .

 _PasDblaze :_ Yo ! Non, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu et ça fait plaisir de voir un nouveau lecteur qui se manifeste ! La Chèvre conquit tous les cœurs XD. Ah ! Tu es la(le) seul(e) à avoir trouvé ! Bien joué. Oui, c'est Dalmatien, je spoile comme pas possible, mais tu le mérites. Cool ! Merci de me le dire ! J'ai peu de personne ici qu'y vont sur mon twitter ! Et ben, tu seras avant tout le monde quand une mission sera en préparation ;D.

 _Donquixotte'D Bibiche_ : Yo! Bravo ! Contente de faire ta connaissance x). Merci ! Le but est de faire rire à apparemment tu es dedans . Nope, ce n'est pas Garp. Mais il refera sûrement son retour un jour.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Bien sûr qu'Aokiji est son n'amoureux ! Et c'est pas fini entre les ours. Nope, pas Garp.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews ! J'en ai eu plus que d'habitude en plus !

* * *

 **Onzième mission ou Taupe.**

Les agents 069 ont mené l'enquête sans relâche durant plusieurs jours ! Hattori travailla plus que les autres quitte à passer des nuits blanches successives. Il voulait absolument remonté dans l'estime de La Chèvre.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il vola jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il vola, oui. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. En chemin, il happa des cheveux en frôlant les crânes des officiers faisant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il frôla même Kizaru, mais le temps que celui-ci réagisse, Hattori arriva en cuisine. Il passa en mode discrétion pour ne pas être vu par Garp volant encore dans le frigo avant de sortir en chantonnant. Hattori entra et remarqua qu'il était encore le dernier. Il avait bien vu que le Vice-Amiral avait son fameux costume de chien.

Tant pis, il avait trouvé le coupable lui !

Il sauta sur la table et se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Fit-il fièrement.

La Chèvre qui était en train de se faire les sabots releva la tête.

\- On t'écoute.

\- C'est Garp!

\- Ce bon vieuxGarp ?! S'étonna La Chèvre.

\- Mais oui ! Il a déjà failli nous trouver ici en pleine réunion. Heureusement vous étiez là pour nous sauver comme toujours, complimenta Hattori.

\- Tsss, fit Salomé.

Le serpent voyait clair dans le petit jeu de lèche-botte de son coéquipier. Elle trouva ça pathétique, mais La Chèvre n'était pas bête. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Winy, devenue la hackeuse du groupe, tapota sur son den den ordinateur avant de secouer la tête.

\- Pas possible, fit-elle. Tu dois te tromper.

Hattori lui lança un regard noir et elle se fit toute petite.

\- Laisse la s'expliquer, grogna presque Bepo.

Winy lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de continuer de tapoter.

\- Bepo a raison, appuya La Chèvre, laisse la nouvelle recrue faire ses preuves.

Winy rougit alors que l'oiseau pesta.

Winy fit tourner son écran vers La Chef et celle-ci le détailla.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai réussi à pirater le centre informatique du Q.G. Ici, ce sont les horaires des missions, départs, arrivées et congés de tous les Marines.

Bepo applaudit en la félicitant alors que Salomé rampa pour venir y jeter un coup d'œil. Hattori s'en foutait pas mal.

Instinctivement, la Chèvre chercha l'horaire de Aokiji. Elle vit qu'il était là ce soir.

\- Je vais aller me glisser dans son lit, pensa-t-elle perversement.

Winy posa sa griffe sur « Vice-Amiral Garp ».

\- Il est stipulé que Garp était en congé maladie au moment de l'intrusion. Il était chez lui suite à une surdose de sucre issu de tous les beignets qu'il a englouti ce temps de midi là pour gagner une compétition face à Kong.

\- C'essst précccis, siffla Salomé.

Winy hocha la tête.

\- Donc ça ne peut pas être Garp.

La Chèvre regarda Hattori.

\- Je suis déçue de toi Hattori. J'aime beaucoup Garp en plus. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'accuser sans preuves.

\- Pardon, souffla Hattori, je vais continuer mes recherches seul.

Sur ce, il sortit râler près de son pion Lucci.

\- Winy, appela La Chèvre. Approfondis tes recherches.

\- C'est déjà fait et j'ai trouvé le coupable.

Tous furent sur le cul. Elle était parfaite pour ce job. La Chèvre sourit de ses petites dents blanches pointues.

\- Bepo a bien fait d'insister pour t'engager.

Les deux ours rougirent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Ce n'était pas sa seule motivation, fit Chopper avec innocence.

La Chèvre lui donna un léger coup de sabot pour lui intimer de se taire.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir parmi nous, la félicita La Chèvre.

Winy sourit, toujours rouge.

\- Merci. Je suis bien ici avec vous.

La Chèvre hocha la tête avant de reprendre un air grave.

\- Alors ? Dit-elle. Qui est l'intru ?

\- Dalmatien. Ces horaires correspondent. Vice-Amiral et utilisateur d'un Zoan. Celui du canidé version dalmatien.

La Chèvre fit craquer ses pattes.

\- Bien, vous avez bien travaillé. Vous avez le reste de la journée de libre. Bepo, félicité Winy en lui payant un verre.

\- Je suis plus miel, corrigea-t-elle timidement.

\- Paies lui une tournée de miel alors, c'est moi qui offre.

\- A..Aye, Chef !

Bepo empoigna Winy il l'emmena à la cafet'. Salomé et et Chopper sortirent ne voulant même pas savoir ce que leur Chef réservait à Dalmatien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, La Chèvre arriva devant le bureau du l'intrus. Elle fracassa la porte et entra en bêlant. Dalmatien était là, en train de se chercher des puces sur le ventre. Il sursauta .

-Toi, grinça la Chèvre. Tu es entré dans nos quartiers secrets.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer, se défendit Dalmatien. J'ai une bonne raison.

La Chèvre fit claquer ses sabots de manière menaçante.

\- Qui est ?

\- Je suis au courant pour votre organisation.

La Chèvre se raidit et se prépara et l'attaquer.

\- Je veux vous rejoindre, se pressa d'expliquer Dalmatien.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, La Chèvre ne savait pas comment réagir..

\- Je suis plus chien que humain et je souhaite réellement vous rejoindre. Même pour vous aider pour une mission, je suis prêt à tout.

La Chèvre retrouva son sang-froid et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle reprenait du poil de la bête et avait la situation entre ses pattes.

\- Nous sommes un cercle très fermé. Juste les élus que JE choisis peuvent espérer nous rejoindre.

\- Je sais, maître.

Oh que c'était jouissif ce surnom pour elle. Un humain qui lui montrait enfin du respect après Aokiji et Sengoku.

\- Je te prends, finit-elle par dire, tu m'as convaincue. Tu seras notre taupe. Mais si j'apprends que tu nous trahis, tu vas souffrir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais ce qui est juste et c'est vous.

\- Parfait. Je ferrai appel à toi si nous avons besoin de certains dossiers confidentiels papiers.

Dalmatien s'emballa et aboya. Soudain son den den sonna, le temps de répondre La Chèvre avait disparus.

Se dirigeant vers la cabine d'Aokiji, elle murmura.

\- Tous des imbéciles ces humains. Ils se trahissent entre eux maintenant.

Elle entra dans la cabine et la ferma derrière elle.

* * *

Et voilà ce fameux intrus. J'espère que vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Le chapitre de cette mission était bien pour dire que Dalmatien devient une taupe au profit des agents069. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'une vraie taupe, l'animal, entrerait dans les agents069 xD. Je me suis faite la remarque !

Bref. Comme toujours laisser une reviews, on passe bientôt les 50 !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	12. Douzième mission

Agents069

Hey ! Contente de vous revoir avec ce beau soleil. Bref, vous avez été nombreux à réagir sur la dernière mission ! Merci à vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating ** : T, car la Chèvre ne se sent plus.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

 **Reviews :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Oui, le sucre l'excite. Je l'ai mis au cas où. Je m'étais faite la réflexion par après que le titre était ambigu.

 _Ic'ilver :_ Tant mieux ! J'aime surprendre !

 _PasDBlaze_ : Hey:D ! Bien joué, peu avait trouvé Dalmatien. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore l'idée de la fin des agents069. J'ai encore tellement d'idées à explorer !

 _MirryD :_ Il ne fallait pas l'oublier x). Tout le monde pense qu'il va les trahir xD. Pour la petite histoire, Winy est inspirée de Péneloppe Garcia d'Esprits Criminels. Je suis accro à cette série après tout et j'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil.

 _Little Pingoo _ : Hey ! Mais Garp est un boulet de canon(jeu de mots pourri) XD ! Et oui, Dalmatien les a espionné. Le Bepo x Winy, le nouveau couple fard ! Ok, passe de temps en temps alors, tu ne le regretteras pas si tu veux des exclus. Il fait chaud, alors plus de cookies !

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Douzième mission ou Hackeuse.**

La Chèvre n'en pouvait plus. Le den den réveil qu'elle avait volé à Kakainu indiquait trois heures du matin.

Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Son esprit était embrouillé.

Après avoir été voir Aokiji pour avoir des papouilles sur le ventre, elle était direct retournée se coucher en voyant l'heure tardive, mais quelque chose la perturbait.

Elle fit un roulé boulé et se leva. Elle secoua son pelage blanc et s'étira.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne pour m'aider .

Elle sortit sans se soucier si Sengoku était là. Il lui arrivait de travailler tard, mais pas ce matin. Elle traversa la pièce, chopa un papier confidentiel et le mâchouilla en sortant.

\- Tiens, fit-elle, je vais aller réveiller Kakainu.

Elle ricana et lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte des quartiers de Kakainu, donna quelques coups de sabots avant de changer de couloir.

Elle entendit au loin des grognements et une porte qui s'ouvrit.

\- Je sais que c'est toi ! Stupide chèvre.

Elle se félicita et arriva devant la salle de réunion. Elle cherchait Winy et savait qu'elle était là.

Elle entra et fut presque attendrie par la scène. Dos à elle, Winy expliquait les bases du hackage à Bepo qui était plus concentré sur l'oursonne que sur l'écran. Elle posa sa patte brune sur la sienne blanche et lui expliqua comment bouger la souris. Bepo s'excusa lorsqu'il fit un faux mouvement.

\- Pas grave, lui sourit-elle. Je sauvegarde toujours tout par sécurité.

\- Winy ? Demanda La Chèvre.

L'oursonne sursauta et se mit au garde à vous.

\- Oh ! Je ne vous attendais pas Chef.

\- J'aimerais utiliser ton talent pour un but personnel.

Winy se détendit et hocha la tête. La Chèvre regarda Bepo pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimerait être seule avec sa nouvelle recrue.

Bepo hocha la tête et sourit à Winy en la saluant avant de sortir de la pièce et d'aller se coucher auprès de son capitaine qui était sur place pour une réunion de Shichibukaï s'étalant sur plusieurs jours.

La Chèvre ferma la porte et s'installa. Winy se rassit.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Eh ben, commença La Chèvre, je me pose quelques questions par rapport à quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Quelqu'un que je ne veux pas partager et s'il était avec une autre, j'exploserai.

\- Vous parlez de monsieur Aokiji ?

La Chèvre fit les gros yeux.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Hattori en parle souvent de votre relation. Je trouve ça mignon.

\- Ouais, repoussa La Chèvre. Bref, j'aimerais que tu pirates son adresse den den mail pour moi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Oui, normalement. Ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué pour moi.

Winy commença à tapoter sur son clavier. La Chèvre regarda l'écran attentivement sans rien y comprendre à tout ce charabia.

\- Il me faut juste son adresse den den mail. Vous la connaissez ?

\- Oh oui ! C'est Aokijilecoqinou.

Winy ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit son tapotage de touches. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle pirata ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

\- Et voilà.

Elle tourna l'écran vers sa supérieure.

\- Je vous laisse regarder j'ai des choses à terminer.

Winu quitta son siège et partir s'asseoir un peu plus loin avec un autre den den ordinateur. Elle tapota de nouveau. En réalité elle était sur " commentdraguerunoursblanc" . Elle aimait bien Bepo, mais était trop timide pour l'inviter à un rencard. De plus, elle pensait qu'il était déjà pris.

De son côté, La Chèvre balaya les den den mails des yeux. Entre les den den mail pour des réductions de glaces, des livres pour bien dormir ou des laxatifs au nom de Kakainu, elle vit un den den mail suspect. D'une certaine EnquiquHINA.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Murmura La Chèvre.

Elle ouvrit le den den mail et le lut. Il était court, mais crû. Elle le lut à voix basse pour elle-même.

\- Cher Aokijilecoquinou, ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît et qu'on travaille ensemble. EnquiquHINA était trop timide, elle aimerait t'inviter ce soir. Par n'importe où, non dans le lit de EnquiquHINA. Elle t'y attend avec impatience beau mâle.

La Chèvre fulmina. Elle enragea lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il lui avait répondu avec un grand Oui.

La Chèvre souffla pour se calmer et éviter de casser le matériel. Cette histoire c'était passée durant son absence.

\- Un problème Chef ? Demanda Winy.

\- J'ai encore besoin de toi, articula-t-elle les dents serrées.

Winy accourut.

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu trouver la personne qui a envoyé ce den den mail à mon homme ? Je veux en être sûr.

\- Oui Chef.

Winy tapota la clavier et termina en deux secondes.

\- C'est La Colonel Hina.

La Chèvre hocha la tête.

\- Merci, fit-elle durement.

Elle sortit en laissant Winy en plan.

Elle sprinta vers la cabine de cette fameuse Hina. En chemin, elle fit un crochet dans sa pièce privée et en prit des photos photoshoppées par ses soins.

\- On ne touche pas à mon Aokiji.

Elle entra discrètement. Hina dormait, ronflante, et en nuisette. Elle cria des ordres dans son sommeil.

La Chèvre enfila des chaussettes à ses sabots afin de ne pas faire de bruit et s'approcha du bureau de la rose. Elle monta sur la chaise après l'avoir tirée silencieusement. Ce qu'elle fit lui fit froid dans le dos. Sur ce bureau, il y avait un tas de photos de SON Aokiji.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle les prit toutes et les fourra dans ses chaussettes. Faute de ne pas avoir de poches. Pas facile d'être une chèvre. A la place de ces photos elle déposa celle qu'elle avait amenées et qui étaient toujours entre ses dents.

Ses photos montraient Aokiji et des femmes magnifiques. Seulement, La Chèvre avait collé sa tête à ses corps sublimes. Elle prit un crayon, le cala entre ses deux sabots avant et s'appliqua pour écrire « IL est à moi. Tu le touches, je t'envoie Kakainu » Et signa d'un « Ton ennemie jurée qui est MARIEE est Aokiji ».

Le corps de la rose bougea dans le lit et La Chèvre ne tarda pas. Elle sortit sans rien remettre à sa place. Elle ferma la porte et urina sur la porte pour que la rose marcha dedans le lendemain.

\- Je mérite un gros câlin moi.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se glissa dans la cabine de son Aokiji, après avoir déposés les photos et les chaussettes sur son coussin. Elle bêla pour réveiller le glaçon. Celui-ci se redressa, torse nu, dans son lit et sourit en la voyant.

Il tapota son lit.

\- Viens ma belle.

Elle bêla de bonheur et sauta sur le lit. Elle se coucha, le dos contre le torse d'Aokiji. Elle s'endormit, fière d'elle, sous les papouilles sur son ventre.

* * *

Une nouvelle vengeance pour La Chèvre. On ne touche pas à son Aokiji. Message reçu.

Comme d'habitude, laissez une review pour me donner vos impressions.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	13. Treizième mission

**Agents069.**

Hey ! Comme promis sur Twitter cet après-midi, je me motive à écrire cette mission. Me motiver car il fit actuellement 28 ° sur la terrasse là ! Vous m'en devez une hein.

Bref. J'espère que vous faire perdre votre temps lors de la lecture de ce chapitre ne sera pas inutile.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Rating** : K+, un peu plus calme cette fois-ci.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

 **Reviews :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Tant pis pour lui ! Winy y arrive bien elle. Bepo est pas doué ou alors il le fait exprès. Hina doit se méfier, en effet xD .

 _MirryD_ : Tu aimes les vengeances de La Chèvre toi x). Hina est une concurrente pour elle x). Et ce n'est pas fini le Bepo x Winy !

 _Ic'ilver_ : La Chèvre n'aurait pas été ce cet avis x).

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Treizième mission ou Vol.**

Suite à une réunion de routine sans rien d'intéressant par rapport aux humains peuplant cette terre, La Chèvre se baladait dans les couloirs du Q.G. En réalité, elle orrait du côté de la cabine de son Aokiji afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Toujours pas de Hina en chaleur en vue.

La Chèvre savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son glaçon. La confiance n'était pas le base de son couple, quoique un peu spécial. Non le ciment de celui-ci résidait dans la domination de La Chèvre. Il suffisait qu'elle bêle de façon mignonne comme elle l'avait appris pour avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Les papouilles sur son ventre étant ses gâteries préférées.

Elle s'en alla vers la cabine de Kakainu. Elle avait envie de l'ennuyer un peu.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

Elle passa sa petite tête blanche avec un sourire diabolique par la porte, mais fut déçue en ne voyant personne dans la cabine. Même pas un papier officiel à mâchouiller. Kakainu la connaissait trop bien à son goût. Elle réglerait ça plus tard.

Elle ressortit en laissant délibérément la porte grande ouverte.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix molle de son amant. Sans réfléchir, elle galopa jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle finit par se retrouver dehors. Dans le jardin zen de Kakainu et Sengoku plus précisément. Elle aimait y venir avec son pion rien que pour ennuyer son ennemi juré. Elle savait qu'il n'oserait rien à côté de Sengoku. La Chèvre était machiavélique jusqu'au bout des poils.

Que de souvenirs, murmura-t-elle avant nostalgie lorsqu'elle repense au jour où ses bonzaïs avec servis comme coussin.

\- Hey ! La Chèvre, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Elle se braqua au son de cette voix et se tourna vers son propriétaire. Elle se détendit en reconnaissant Camel le pingouin de son amant.

\- Bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui. C'était le seul mâle ne faisant pas partie des agents069 en qui elle avait confiance. Il n'était pas au courant pour cette organisation secrète que menait La Chèvre dans l'ombre de son supérieur. Ce ne sera pas Dragon qui ferra tomber la Marine, ce sera La Chèvre !

\- Et toi ?

\- Bien aussi.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je regarde la dispute entre Aokiji et Akainu.

Les petites oreilles blanches de La Chèvre se dressèrent. Son Aokiji perdait son temps à se disputer avec Kakainu ?

\- A propos de quoi, fit-elle innocemment.

\- Oh. Apparemment Aokiji aurait échangé son bandeau de nuit contre un caleçon d'Akainu. Il dormait avec sur ses yeux ici, dans le jardin. Akainu est arrivé pour tailler ses bonzaïs quand ça à péter.

La Chèvre tourna le regard vers son héros. Celui-ci était toujours couché au sol avec le caleçon sur son torse nu ! Nu ! La Chèvre se rinça l'œil. Les humains n'avaient rien d'attirant pour elle, sauf Aokiji évidemment.

Elle ne se gêna pas et bouda lorsqu'il se leva pour faire face à Kakainu. Il lui rendit le caleçon en s'excusant mollement et prit des mains de l'autre son vrai bandeau de nuit. Il l'enfila et se recoucha à même le sol, dos à Kakainu.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il puait, commenta-t-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

Akainu fulmina en roulant son sous-vêtement souillé en boule.

Camel était tout aussi intéressé que La Chèvre.

\- Sa lave monte, ricana le pingouin.

La Chèvre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kakainu les vit.

\- Toi, fit-il. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a réveillé cette nuit.

La Chèvre lui fit un sourire innocent et bêla. Cela motiva Aokiji à se retourner et ouvrir un œil.

\- Oh ! Ma grande ! Fit le glaçon. Viens dormir avec moi. J'ai oublié un coussin et Camel me boude.

La Chèvre se fit plaisir et en passant devant Kakainu et marcha volontairement sur ses chaussures. Ses sabots étant plein de boue, bien sûr.

Elle arriva près de son homme et se frotta à lui avant de se coucher au sol. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre. Si elle était un chat, elle ronronnerait.

Kakainu fulmina encore plus et s'en alla avec ses chaussures sales et son caleçon.

La Chèvre, elle baignait dans le bonheur.

* * *

Encore une vengeance express. La Chèvre ne s'en lassera jamais surtout avec son homme dans les parages.

Laissez une reviews et vous pourrez avec La Chèvre en location comme coussin d'une sieste.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	14. Quatorzième mission

**Agents069**

Hey !

Tout d'abord, désolée de cette absence...J'ai eu la page blanche pour cette fiction et l'inspiration a explosée pour les autres qui en avaient besoin. Mais me revoilà ! Plus folle que jamais!

Et dire que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration après avoir vu une chèvre au marché XD. Pas croyable.

Bref. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews postées en ligne par MP. Sinon la rubrique devient trop grande. Les reviews postées hors-ligne auront toujours leurs réponses sur la nouvelle mission postée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retoruve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Rating** : K+ sans rien de bien méchant

 **Droits d'auteur:** Eiichiro Oda, comme toujours

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ La Chèvre sait comme dominer le monde sans bouger de trop. Aokiji, c'est la seule réponse.

 _MirryD_ : Non Aokiji la voit juste comme un animal de compagnie. La Chèvre se fait des idées. Il n'avait pas vu que c'était le caleçon de son « collègue » XD.

* * *

 **Quatorzième mission : Vigile**

La Chèvre était révoltée ! Elle avait ordonné une réunion d'une urgence jamais vue.

Elle attendait seule dans la salle de réunion. Elle mâchouilla des affiches de primes pour se détresser, mais rien n'arrange ce stress grandissant.

C'était mauvais pour son pelage soyeux ce stress. Elle risquait de perdre cet éclat. Elle prit alors une fléchette et visa la cible prévu à cet effet. Évidement, une photo y était punaisée, celle de Kakainu avec une moustache au feutre.

Hattori arriva en premier. Il vola et atterit en doucement sur le dos de sa chaise. Il salua sa supérieure.

\- J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu, fit-il.

\- Mh, répondit vaguement La Chèvre en touchant l'œil de Kakainu avec son arme de fortune.

Hattori bomba le torse, détestant être ignoré de la sorte.

\- Joli tir, complimenta-t-il.

Mais rien à faire, La Chèvre ne lui prêta aucune attention.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bepo et Winy buvaient un verre ensemble au bar, ils ne vont pas tarder s'ils se lâchent des yeux.

Hattori soupira. Il détestait l'amour. Ce sentiment qui vous contrôle, d'après lui. Mais dès qu'on lui parlait de Lucci avec Kalifa, il accourait.

La Chèvre eut un petit sourire.

\- Au moins quelque chose qui se passe bien aujourd'hui.

Les deux ours entrèrent en s'excusant de leur retard. Salomé et Chopper suivirent de près. Le renne paniqua en pensant sa maîtresse malade, mais elle le rassura.

Tous s'assirent. Bepo tira la chaise à Winy qui s'assit en rougissant. Il s'assit à sa gauche.

\- Bon les zamoureux, fit Salomé. Vous zavez finis ?

\- Pardon, s'excusa Bepo.

La Chèvre se mit à quatre patte sur sa chaise. Sa cloche attira l'attention. Elle cracha le papier qu'elle avait en bouche et prit la parole distinctement.

\- Nous avons encore eut une intrusion, avoua-t-elle gravement.

\- Encore ce foutu Dalmantien ! S'écria Hattori.

\- Non, le corrigea La Chèvre.

Elle regarda Winy.

\- Je veux que tu installes plus de caméras dans les potentiels angles morts.

L'oursonne hocha la tête et nota ça sur un bout de papier.

\- Ce serait fait rapidement, maîtresse.

\- Bien.

\- Qui s'est introduit cette fois ? Demanda Chopper. Un fantôme ?!

\- Non, Garp.

\- Garp ! S'écrièrent tous les membres d'un coup.

\- Encore lui ! Soupira Hattori. Il va falloir l'éliminer pour de bon.

\- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, intervint La Chèvre.

Elle s'assit sur ses pattes arrière.

\- Il dormait quand je l'ai surpris. Il venait de piller de nouveau le frigo et s'était trompé de porte. Il a essayé d'entrer ici. Heureusement, j'étais déjà ici pour travailler sur un projet personnel. Winy, les alarmes n'ont pas ponctionnées sur ton den den ordi ?

Winy rougit.

\- Je...Je ne les ai pas entendues.

Elle jeta un regard à Bepo qui était rouge.

\- Je n'étais pas dans mes appartements hier soir.

Tous comprirent qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Bepo.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, fit La Chèvre contente de voir les deux ours ensemble. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus.

\- Entendu ! Fit l'autre femelle.

\- Bref, reprit La Chèvre. J'ai réussis à la faire partir doucement.

Elle ne frapperait jamais Garp, il n'aimait pas Kakainu et était sympa. Un jour, il lui avait donné l'avis de recherche de son petit fils pour que Sengoku ne le voit pas.

\- Je vais engager un vigile.

Tous furent sur le cul.

\- Quoi ?! Fit Hattori ! Vous avez dit vous même qu'il y avait déjà trop de membres.

Il lança un regard à Winy qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle se fit toute petite et se blottit contre Bepo qui montra les dents.

\- Je sais, se désola La Chèvre, je l'ai déjà contacté. Il arrive demain.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Chopper.

\- Cerbère.

\- De Thriller Barks ?! Kya ! Non pas lui, Luffy l'a déjà battu !

\- Ton capitaine n'est pas comme les autres. Il gardera la salle quand nous ne sommes pas là. Il sont trois alors il n'y aura pas de problèmes. La réunion est terminée.

Elle ne demanda pas on reste et sortir retrouver son coussin pour dormir parmi les photos d'Aokiji qu'elle avait volé à Hina. Hatorri partit près de Lucci. Bepo invita de nouveau Winy dans sa cabine, car son capitaine était parti dragué des petites marines. Chopper et Salomé allèrent se doré la pilule en dégustant une barbe-à-pape.

* * *

Et voilà ! Une petite mission pour introduire un nouveau membre assez spécial. Pour rappel, Cerbère est le chien renard à trois tête à l'entrée de Thriller Barks. J'ai aussi poussé le BepoXWiny plus loin x).

Voilà, pas beaucoup d'action ici, mais plus des blagues par ci par là. Les reviews c'est toujours en dessous. Ça ne change pas.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	15. Quinzième mission

Agents069

Hey ! Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, car nous venons de passer les 2.000 vues ! C'est génial !

Bref, voici donc la 15 mission, déjà ! Et oui, je suis navrée de vus dire que je réfléchis déjà à une possible fin dans quelques chapitres. J'ai encore quelques idées, mais pas assez pour tenir 10 chapitres.

Et j'aimerai également me concentrer sur une nouvelle fiction AU que je prépare en secret. Je n'en dis pas plus x).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+ avec sous-entendus pervers de notre Chèvre adorée x).

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus très bien écrire cette fiction. Je trouve mes écrits de moins en moins drôles à mes yeux.

Bepo n'est pas encore à ce stade. Winy n'est pas très oursons à mon avis. Et puis Law les tuerait.

 _Clochette :_ Merci:D ! Le but est humoristique aussi. Oh ! Une lectrice de drabbles x). J'en ai beaucoup sur « les agents069 » en plus !

Calou ? Je n'y avait pas pensé à vrai dire. Je vais retenir ça, merci ! Par contre, je neme souvenais plus de Stephan x). C'est gentil de me l'avoir rappelé x).

 _MirryD :_ Tout le monde voit déjà des oursons dans les bras de Bepo XD. J'en conclus que le Bepo x Winy est aimé. Mais Garp ne l'a pas fait exprès XD ! Il est somnanbule-gourmand. Merci !

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Quinzième mission : Accueil**

Cerbère était arrivé aujourd'hui au grand désespoir du Hattori. Il le sentait mal. Déjà qu'il détestait Winy et son air innocent tout mignon, sa supérieur adorée avait décidée d'engager un vigile.

Il commençait à y avoir trop de membres au goût de l'oiseau. Si ça continuait, il risquait de perdre sa place de numéro un dans le cœur de La Chèvre.

Le pigeon dégustait des graines à même la table. Son bec percutant le bois fit naître un bruit plus qu'ennuyant. Il le faisait exprès pour couvrir les léchouilles des deux ours devant lui. Il trouvait ça dégoûtant.

Winy et Bepo se papouillaient sans gêne alors que la nouvelle recrue était là. La Chèvre lui faisait dire le serment de confiance et lui donna les instructions. Tous étaient présents.

Chopper tremblait comme une feuille devant le triple chien en face de lui. Il se souvenait très bien de lui, oh oui ! Salomé faisait les comptes des agents069, qui était en fait de l'argent volé à Kakainu, en en complétant le dossier du nouveau venu. Qui étaient trois en réalité.

\- Jure fidélité à moi et aux agents069 quel que soit les obstacles.

Cerbère, assis, posa l'une de ses deux pattes avant sur le cœur du renard. Car oui, l'un des corps du zombie vigile était un renard.

\- Je le jure.

La Chèvre sourit.

\- Parfait. Tu es officiellement un agent069. A la moindre trahison, tu auras affaire à moi. Le dernier, pauvre Martin...

\- Tss, fit Hattori.

La Chèvre lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je disais, reprit La Chèvre, le dernier ayant failli à sa tache y à laisser des plumes. Comprends-tu ?

\- Très bien, répondirent les trois gardiens en même temps.

Le fait d'être trois vigiles différents étaient bénéfiques pour chacun. Chaque tête ferra leur ronde.

\- Tu peux commencer. Comme nous l'avons conclu, fit La Chèvre. Dès qu'une réunion est terminée, tu viens te poster devant la porte jusqu'à notre retour. Tu seras mis au courant lors qu'une réunion se termine.

Cerbère hocha ses têtes.

\- Winy ! Fit La Chèvre, un octave plus haut.

L'oursonne sursauta alors qu'elle frottait sa truffe contre celle de son maintenant, ours de sa vie. Elle donna un léger coup à Bepo qui s'excusa à sa place. Hattori leva les yeux en trouvant ça ragoutant.

\- Oui ?

\- As-tu installé les caméras supplémentaires ?

\- Oui, oui .

Elle se leva et attrapa son den den ordi et ouvrit un onglet.

Sur l'écran on voyait les images filmées par les nouvelles caméras. Elle tourna l'écran vers La Chèvre.

\- J'ai eu dur à mettre celle dans lu bureau d'Aokiji. Mais j'y suis arrivé.

\- Parfait, la félicita sa supérieure. C'était la plus importante.

Ses petits yeux noirs fixèrent l'écran, là où on voyait l'Amiral dormir sur son bureau.

Elle reprit ses esprits quand Chopper lui demanda si elle allait bien.

\- Bien.

Elle se tourna vers Cerbère.

\- Voici les écrans à également surveiller. Au moindre gestes ou personnes suspectes, contacte moi.

\- Qui sont les personnes suspectes ?

\- Hina pour Aokiji et n'importe qui pour Kakainu. De toute façon, jamais personne ne va le voir.

La Chèvre se tourna vers les autres.

\- La réunion-acceuil du jour est terminée. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous s'en allèrent. Il ne resta plus que le vigile et La Chèvre.

\- J'ai une question, demanda Cerbère.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Comment avez-vous fait pour que je puisse arriver dans le Q.G. De la Marine comme une fleur.

\- Oh, c'était du gâteau. J'ai tout simplement glissé ton dossier dans les portes-document « nouvelles recrues » de mon pion, Sengoku, et c'est passé tout seul. Ne t'en fait pas. En plus ton pion est un Corsaire ?

\- Oui, Maitre Moria est Corsaire, mais c'est à vous que j'obéis. Ce n'est qu'un pion que j'utilise à des fins stratégiques et bénéfiques pour les agents069.

La Chèvre sourit. Ses dents pointues et menaçantes brillèrent.

\- Parfait, tu apprends vite. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un problème à régler avec Kakainu. Il a osé me prendre mon coussin favoris sous prétexte qu'il l'amenait à la laverie car il y a des poils dessus. Tss. Je vais le pousser dans la machine à laver, il ne va rien comprendre.

En ricanant, elle sortit alors que le nouvel agent se mit à la tâche.

* * *

Un Os un peu plus calme, mais je vous réserve un gros truc pour le prochain qui arrivera rapidement, je l'espère. Je peux vous donner un indice : Bepo x Winy.

N'oubliez pas la gentille review comme à votre habitude.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	16. Seizième mission

Agents069.

Hey ! J'espère illuminez cette journée avec cette nouvelle mission assez spéciale. Car quelqu'un que j'apprécie, et vous aussi je le sais, va débarquer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.

 **Droits d'auteu** r : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _clochette:_ Martin était une sorte d'erreur de parcours x). Le Bepo x Winy est toujours croustillant.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Encore beaucoup de patience pour la voir cette nouvelle fiction. Bien sûr qu'ils sont ensemble. J'avoue que la caméra dans le bureau d'Aokiji a plusieurs raisons.

Merci pour ces reviews !

* * *

 **Seizième mission : Amants séparés.**

Tout allait au mieux dans le plus beau des mondes. La Chèvre passait ses journées devant les écrans de surveillance émettant les images des caméras, en particulier celle du bureau et de la salle de bain d'Aokiji. Cerbère menait à bien sa mission sans failles. Il était fiable et La Chèvre n'avait plus de doutes. Hattori se promenait aux alentours des appartements de Lucci tout en surveillant Kalifa. Chopper et Salomé était devenus plus que collègues. Ils étaient amis. Tous les deux étaient fan de sucreries. Ça rapprochait.

Et enfin, Bepo et Winy passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits ensemble. Winy dormait dans la cabine de Bepo. Elle devait être discrète, car la cabine était mitoyenne à celle de son capitaine : Trafalgar Law.

Ce dernier avait quelques soupçons. Son second et meilleur ami était joyeux ces derniers temps. Il ne se plaignait lors des grosses chaleurs et se hâtait à aller se coucher. Il ne déprimait plus de son manque d'oursonne. Plus rien. Il s'excusait toujours. Ça, ça ne changerait jamais. Mais avec le sourire maintenant.

L'ours le suppliait presque de rester encore un peu. Law lui avait dit qu'il prévoyait de quitter les ShichibukaÏ et donc redeviendrait pirate. Le pire cauchemar pour l'ours. C'était faire une croix sur les agents069 et Winy.

Bepo confia ses peurs à Winy. Ils étaient en route pour une réunion ayant justement comme sujet la future démission de Law. Bepo n'avait pas tenu sa langue face à la pression de La Chèvre.

\- J'ai peur, fit l'ours blanc. Je ne veux pas partir.

Winy posa sa truffe mouillée contre l'oreille de Bepo.

\- Je peux comprendre. Je partirai avec toi. Moi non plus je ne saurais pas vivre sans toi.

\- Le capitaine ne te voudra jamais sur le navire et je ne peux pas quitter les Hearts. C'est ma famille. Je dois la vie à Law.

Il soupira et s'excusa, pour une bonne raison cette fois.

\- S'il décide de partir de Shichibukaï, je devrais m'en aller. Les agents069 ne sera qu'une histoire ancienne.  
\- La Chèvre n'a encore rien décidé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte. Winy posa ses pattes sur les épaules du second.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

Elle frotta sa truffe contre la sienne. Ce qui était l'équivalent du baiser humain.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils entrèrent, pattes dans la pattes.

Tous les agents069 étaient là. Ils s'installèrent et La Chèvre expliqua la situation délicate dans laquelle Bepo était.

\- Bepo est l'un de nos plus anciens agents. Il fait toujours son travail et à temps. Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer de ce membre. C'est pourquoi je propose qu'il soit notre informateur mobile.

Les yeux de l'ours brillèrent. La Chèvre ne l'avait pas purement renvoyé des agents069. Non, elle avait trouvé une alternative. Mais le problème de Winy se posait toujours. Il savait que Law la refuserait dans l'équipage.

Cette décision le rassurait à moitié.

Sous la table, Winy lui prit la main.

\- Je viendrai te voir de temps en temps, jura-t-elle. Il y a toujours des choses à faire hors de la base.

Elle regarda La Chèvre qui hocha la tête. Elle aussi était très touchée par cette nouvelle. Bepo fut l'un des premiers à croire à cette organisation secrète. Elle l'avait vue faire des gaffes tout comme exceller. Elle lui avait même donné des conseils pour trouver une oursonne et la draguer. Et maintenant qu'il était fou amoureux de Winy, tout s'effondrait. A cause d'un humain, comme toujours.

Tous baissèrent la tête. Même Hattori. Il n'appréciait pas grand monde, mais ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose.

\- Avant toutes choses, fit La Chèvre. Est-ce-que Law se doutait de quelques choses ?

Bepo réfléchit et s'apprêta à répondre. Mais ce ne fut pas sa bouche qui s'ouvrit, mais bien la porte. Law entra nonchalamment et fut surpris de voir tout ces animaux parlant et assis comme le ferrait des humains.

\- Oui, répondit Law à la place de son second. Je me doutais de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas vraiment.

Tout d'un coup, tous se mirent en mode défense. Winy et Bepo furent les deux seuls à rester cloués sur leur chaise.

\- Ca...apitaine ! S'écria Bepo.

La Chèvre monta sur la table. Ils étaient découverts. Les agents069 allaient-ils prendre fin en ce jour ? Elle en avait bien peur.

\- Trafalgar, bêla La Chèvre. Tu as découvert notre secret et notre organisation. De plus, tu as tout entendu de cette réunion. Nous allons devoir t'exterminer.

Salomé, Hattori et Chopper se postèrent entre La Chèvre et Law qui les regarda de travers.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Dit le chirurgien.

Il avança dans la pièce sans gêne, comme s'il était chez lui et s'approcha de Bepo. Il vit son second tenir la main à une oursonne.

\- C'est dont ça.  
\- Ca..Capitaine. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'avoir finalement l'oursonne de ta vie comme tu le dis si bien.

Salomé prit la parole.

\- Trafalgar, sssors d'iccci. Tu es l'humain de Bepo, alors on peut fermer les yeux pour cette fois.

\- Non, la trancha-t-il.

Il fixa Winy avec intensité. La timidité de celle-ci reprit le dessus et elle lâcha la patte de Bepo.

\- Tu ne nous présente pas ?

Tous furent sur le cul.

\- Heu...Se reprit Bepo. Winy, mon capitaine. Capitaine, Winy.

\- Joli, commenta-t-il.

Cette fois ce fut La Chèvre qui perdit son sang-froid.

\- Trafalgar, on ne te le répétera pas. Sors d'ici et si tu dis un mot de ce que tu viens de voir, on te tue. Bepo ou pas Bepo.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Qui aurait crû que ce serait la vulgaire biquette de Sengoku qui monterait cette conspiration.

Il ricana et continua :

\- Je ne vois aucun intérêt à vous dénoncer. Bepo semble heureux ici et à trouver l'amour. Je n'y aurais jamais crû. Et puis, vous ennuyer La Marine apparemment, alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Mais tu as dis que tu allais quitter les Shichibukaï, fit Bepo.

Law se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Je vais oublier cette histoire pour l'instant. Je vais attendre un petit moment avant qu'un certain équipage sorte de l'ombre. N'est-ce-pas Tanuki-ya ?

Chopper ne répondit pas alors que Bepo reprit espoir.

\- Tu comptes rester ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de fausser compagnie aux Shichibukaï. Mon rôle de capitaine est de veiller au bonheur de mes membres d'équipage et tu en es un. Je vais faire une concession pour toi.

Bepo sauta au cou de Law avec des larmes de joie. Winy elle aussi était heureuse, mais resta calme. Tous les agents se détendirent en voyant que Law n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

Ce dernier arriva avec peine de décoller Bepo mais son sweat était mouillé par les larmes.

Il grattouilla les oreilles de Bepo qui le remercia et se rassit auprès de Winy. Ils « s'embrassèrent » de nouveau.

\- Par contre, coupa le médecin. Je veux une contre-partie à mon silence.

La Chèvre tilta.

\- J'écoute.

-,Bannissez le pain de la cantine. J'en peux plus. Ils en servent à chaque repas lors des réunions.

La Chèvre fut surprise d'une telle requête, mais accepta. Law caressa de nouveau Bepo avant de sortir, les mains dans les poches et un sourire victorieux. Plus de pain à la cantine.

La Chèvre sourit alors que les amoureux se papouillèrent. Heureux de se dénouement. Ils n'avaient plus à se cacher maintenant.

\- La réunion est terminé.

Ils se séparèrent. Une fois seule, La Chèvre soupira :

\- Comme quoi, les humains ne sont pas tous pareils.

* * *

Et voilà. Une petite frayeur, je l'avoue. Mais non, ce n'était pas la dernière mission.

Une libération pour nos amoureux qui ne sont plus cachés maintenant. En fin de compte, tout le monde est content aujourd'hui.

Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	17. Dix-septième mission

Agents069.

Hey !

 ** _Je commence direct par une grosse annonce. J'ai décidé d'arrêter les agents069 dans quelques missions(une voire deux). Car la reprise des cours plus mon sport qui me prend mes W-E ainsi que le boulot, ben je ne m'en sortirai pas._**

 ** _J'ai alors pris la décision de mettre à terme aux agents069 d'ici la fin des vacances d'été. Mais je vais être franche, je pense arrêter sur la prochaine mission, car j'ai déjà l'idée de fin._**

 ** _Je m'excuse, car je sais que beaucoup aimaient ces histoires, mais je n'ai plus la même envie et inspiration pour cette fiction. Je n'aime plus ce que j'écris ou imagine pour les agents. Je me répète de plus en plus et ça me lasse moi-même(ex : Aokiji, Kakainu, nouveaux membres,...). J'ai été confronté aux mêmes problèmes pour « Vive les mariés » et je trouve qu'il y a déjà pas mal de chapitre ici._**

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que malgré cette mauvaise nouvelle vous dégusterez comme il se doit la mission en dessous._**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.

 **Droits d'auteur ** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _MirryD_ : Je ne me concentrerai pas sur Cerbère, ce qui veut dire qu'il restera comme vigile. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Gagatiser ? x). C'est joli. Bepo x Winy, le couple de l'année ours xD. Law arrive toujours quand on s'y attend le moins je dois dire. Merci, même si cette continuation ne sera plus longue.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Il a dit, pour le moment. Law a des plans, ne l'oublie pas. Il laisse un peu de répit à son ours. Law déteste le pain, ce n'est plus un secret. Merci !.

Merci pour ces reviews et celles postées en ligne !

* * *

 **Dix-septième mission : Camouflage.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte des agents069 par Trafalgar Law. Aucunes traces Kakainu avec une muselière, ou un Sengoku avec un mandat d'arrêt dans les parages. Le chirurgien avait tenu parole et inversement.

Effectivement, le pain avait été retiré de la cantine pour le plus grand bonheur du médecin. Mais pas de tout le monde. Quelqu'un devait bien mangé le pain. Cette mission fut pour les agents069.

Pendant ces deux semaines, ils furent obligés de tout manger. A chaque réunion et de ramener une baguett avec eux lorsqu'ils sortaient de la réunion.

Bepo avait pris un peu de poids et déprimait. Mais Winy le rassura en lui disant qu'il était plus confortable. Chopper mettait de la barbe-à-papa à l'intérieur pour que cela se passe mieux après avoir soigné Salomé qui avait fait une indigestion. Hattori mangeait les morceaux de pain de La Chèvre pour se faire bien voir. La Chèvre qui n'avait pas pris un gramme.

\- Courage ! Lança Chopper ! Il ne reste plus qu'un morceau.

Tous les agents069 étaient assis autour de la table de réunion. Après toute cette torture, il ne restait plus que le dernier morceau de pain.

Winy le prit et le mangea.

\- Terminé ! Soupira Salomé qui se remettait tout doucement.

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement.

Hattori tapota son ventre.

\- Je crois que j'ai pris du poids.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo. Mais moi aussi.

Winy glissa sa patte sur son propre ventre en souriant.

\- Je pense aussi.

La Chèvre sauta sur sa chaise et s'y installa.

\- Je ne rentrerai jamais dans la combinaison, se désola Chopper.

\- On va en faire refaire, fit tout simplement La Chèvre.

Hattori sursauta.

\- Mais enfin, Chef, nous n'avons pas les moyens d'en acheter de nouvelles à tout le monde. Nous n'avons aucun sous. Vous avez tout mis dans les caméras de sécurité.

\- Qui a parlé de payer ?

Tous se lancèrent des regards confus.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda poliment Winy.

\- J'ai des contacts. Sur l'Ile des Hommes poissons, je connais un styliste.

\- Un humain ! Cria Hattori. Vous êtes malade ?

Elle posa un sabot sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas un humain, c'est un animal.

\- Qui ? Questionna Chopper.

\- Il se nomme Pappug. Il sera là demain.

\- Vous..Vous...Vous avez déjà tout prévu ?

Ses petites lèvres se retroussèrent pour afficher des dents blanches et elle reprit :

\- Soyez là demain matin, vers 9h00 ici. Il fera les mesures.

Elle sortit en sachant qu'ils seraient.

Comme prévu, à l'arrivée de Pappug, tout le monde l'attendait dans la salle de réunion. L'étoile de mer commença par La Chèvre qui se laissa faire sans broncher lorsqu'il passa son ruban pour prendre ses mensurations.

Hattori lui picorait les mains lorsqu'il trouva les gestes déplacés. Bepo s'excusa de son petit surpoids, mais La Chèvre le taquina en lui disant qu'il les perdra avec l'aide de son amoureuse durant une longue nuit. L'innocence de Bepo lui permit de ne pas comprendre le sous entenu.

Pour Salomé, ce fut rapide. Logique.

Chopper connaissant Pappug n'eut pas besoin de se faire mesurer. Il avait déjà acheté des habits dans son magasin.

Pour Winy, Bepo suivit ses mains des yeux. Plus particulièrement lorsque le styliste mesura sa poitrine et ses hanches.

Cerbère refusa gentiment la proposition d'avoir une combinaison lui aussi.

Il termina et déclara :

\- Vous les aurez ce soir.

Sur ce il sortit.

\- J'ai hâte, lâcha La Chèvre.

Le soir-même, tous reçurent leurs combinaison noire. La Chèvre s'était permise un petit bonus. Une poche cachée pour y glisser ses plus belles photos d'Aokiji sous la douche, ou nu sous ses draps lors d'une nuit chaude.

Pappug s'en alla après avoir été remercié.

La Chèvre était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait lui tomber dessus plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait. La fin des agents069 allait sonner.

* * *

Et voilà. Une fin assez choc, je l'avoue. Mais je vous avait prévenu avant le début de ce chapitre. Je vous conseille d'aller le lire si ce n'est déjà fait.

Une mission plus courte juste pour introduire la prochaine(dernière?).

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	18. Mission finale: Réunion des anciens

Agents069

Hey !

Nous nous retrouvons pour la dernière fois sur cette fiction qui prend fin après 17 missions (celle-ci non comprise). J'espère vous avoir fait rire et pleurer. Pleurer de rire évidement !

Cette fin d'aventure me touche beaucoup. Ça fait toujours son petit effet d'écrire le dernier chapitre d'une histoire pour laquelle on s'est tant donnée.

Alors, j'aimerais vous remercier. Oui toi derrière ton écran qui a suivi ces aventures ou qui s'est juste trompé d'histoire en voulant cliquer sur celle au-dessus. Ou même toi qui a laissé une voire plusieurs reviews. Je n'oublie pas les mises en favoris et les suiveurs comme j'aime le dire.

A l'heure actuelle, où j'écris cette dernière connerie Made inClem, nous avons dépassé les 2.500 vues, ce qui est beaucoup pour une fiction sans fil rouge et à parution irrégulière. Le nombre de review me réjouit aussi : 78.

PS : En parlant de reviews, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews hors-ligne postées sur ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Encore merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les dernières reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko : _ J'avoue que j'étais au bout de mes idées pour les agents069 et je me consacre à trois fiction en même temps. J'ai essayé de prendre le plus d'avance pour MCMD2 et TEPC, mais rien à faire, le projet secret prend du temps.

J'y ai pas pensé, mais Law arrive à torturer sans être là. Et puis La Chèvre s'en fout, elle n'en a pas mangé une miette.

 _MirryD_ : En effet, je ne peux que vous entendre râler x). Ce n'est pas pour vous ennuyer que je l'arrête, c'est que j'ai plus d'idée et de temps. Tout à fait ! Law est sadique!Merci !

Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mission finale : Réunion des anciens.**

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le commencement de cette aventure. Les agents069 en avait vécu des choses ensemble. Des larmes au rire en passant par l'amour pour deux ours. Ils ont perdu des agents : Martin le facteur qui eut une fin tragique et Cerbère qui quitta l'organisation quand Moria fut licencié des Shichibukaï.

Dix ans que le monde était en désordre. La Marine avait lavé certains de ces soldats suspects et l'ère de la piraterie était terminée.

Mais surtout, la mission ultime de La Chèvre avait abouti faire tomber Kakainu. Il avait trouvé la mort, mystérieusement, un jour d'hiver comme il les détestait. La Chèvre ne fut pas la seule à rire à son enterrement. Ça, c'était il y a deux ans. Aokiji était revenu dans la Marine après sa mort et avait pris le commandement pour le plus grand plaisir de notre Supérieur.

La Chèvre avait abandonné son idée de dominer le monde, car elle se faisait vieille. Une chèvre n'avait pas la même espérance de vie qu'un humain.

C'était l'une des raisons de la dissolution des agents069 qui avait eu lieu l'année dernière à la même période.

Chacun était parti de son côté et continuait leur vie sans oublier les agents069.

Law avait finalement accepté de prendre Winy dans son équipage après que Luffy soit devenu le roi des pirates. Etant son allié principal, il devait se cacher pour le restant de ses jours, loin du Gouvernement Mondial. Lors de son retour de Rouge Tell, il avait fait un petit crochet par la base pour reprendre celle qui rendait son second heureux. Ils vivaient tous les trois à North Blue maintenant.

Chopper n'eut aucun repos. Luffy avait réalisé son rêve et il était retourné sur l'île de Drum pour poursuivre les travaux du docteur Hiluluk. Salomé, quand elle n'était pas avec Hancock, venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Il était devenu amis et partageaient cette passion de la barbe-à-papa. De temps à autre, c'était le rêne qui se rendait sur Amazone Lily. Hancock acceptait juste les hommes des Mugiwaras. Sanji était aux anges ce jour-là.

Même Hattori était heureux. Il était le seul resté à la base avec son Lucci. Il se faisait du soucis pour La Chèvre qui vieillissait mal.

Un jour, il lui rendit visite dans ses appartements. Toujours cette petite pièce ridicule avec un seul coussin mauve et les murs tapissés de photos d'Aokiji et de la tombe de Kakainu où elle la piétine en ricanant.

L'oiseau entra après avoir becté la porte. Il trouva Sa Supérieure dans un état pitoyable. Elle était couchée en boule sur son coussin et ne touchait plus aux papiers officiels que Sengoku était venu lui donner le matin.

\- Chef ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Il s'approcha alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Ses petites dents blanches n'avaient pas un dégâts après les années écoulées. Son pelage était toujours aussi soyeux et blanc. Mais ses yeux, il étaient plus petites qu'avant, plus fatigués. La cloche à son cou rouillait et elle refusait de la changer .

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et but un peu dans son bol. Hattori la regarda avec un air dépité.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser, Chef. Vous avez créé une organisation unique et vous l'avez sauvée plus d'une fois par votre talent.

\- La jeunesse.

\- Nous avons vieillis, oui. Mais nous sommes encore capable de faire des complots, renverser des grosses têtes, ennuyer quelqu'un. Tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne restez pas vos journées à vous lamenter.

\- Ce n'est plus pour moi tout ça.

\- Et Aokiji, il en pense quoi ?

La Chèvre sursauta. Elle n'avait plus vu l'homme de sa vie depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec cette Hina de malheur. Smoker déprimait comme elle. Même qu'ils avaient mangés des biscuits secs ensemble le jour de cette nouvelle. Garp s'était même incrusté en entendant le craquement du paquet. Depuis, La Chèvre passait plus de temps avec Smoker à l'écouter cracher sur Hina dont il était déçu. Camel s'était même joint à eux.

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

\- Il vous a offert une nouvelle cloche la semaine dernière pour votre anniversaire.

La Chèvre jeta un regard sur ledit objet qui pourrissait au fond de la pièce.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Un animal ne peut pas se mettre en couple avec un humain.

\- Aokiji et moi c'était différent.

Hattori soupira.

\- Bref, voulez-vous bien me rendre un service ?

\- Dis toujours, fit La Chèvre sans motivation.

\- Demain matin, venez dans l'ancienne salle de réunion. Elle n'a pas bougé d'une poussière.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

-Vous verrez bien.

Le pigeon afficha un sourire mystérieux et laissa La Chèvre seule qui se recoucha en se lamentant sur sa fin de vie ridicule pour la vie extraordinaire qu'elle avait vécue.

Le lendemain matin, La Chèvre se réveilla tôt. Elle tenait toujours ses promesses et donc se dirigeait vers l'ancienne salle de réunion. Elle n'avait plus pris ce chemin depuis la dissolution des agents069. Elle n'avait jamais osé revenir sur les lieux du crime, comme elle le disait. Ses agents l'avaient suivie sans savoir où ils allaient et elle les avait abandonnés. C'était son sentiment.

Elle arriva devant la porte où Hattori l'attendait.

\- Si c'est encore Aokiji endormi pour me faire sourire, ça n'en vaut pas la paix.

Hattori sourit.

\- C'est encore mieux.

Il entra et laissa la porte entre-ouverte. La Chèvre soupira, sans songer un instant à ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Elle la poussa du sabot et elle s'ouvrit doucement.

Elle entra en s'attendant encore à une blague, mais elle fut stupéfaite.

\- Surprise ! Crièrent tous les ex-agents069.

Ils étaient tous là. Chopper, Salomé, Bepo, Winy et même Cerbère ! Seul Martin ne pouvait venir, il était mort aussi.

Ses petits yeux fatiguée s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Cria Chopper avec des baguettes dans le nez.

Salomé l'imita alors que Cerbère ria triplement.

\- Je...Je, bégaya La Chèvre ne s'y attendant vraiment pas.

Elle regarda Hattori avec étonnement.

\- Vous méritiez un anniversaire heureux.

Un par un, les agents069 vinrent enlacer leur Supérieure. Une fois les retrouvailles faites, La Chèvre monta sur sa fameuse chaise plus haute que les autres.

\- Merci d'être venus, je..je ne pensais pas vous revoir après ce que je vous ai fait.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal, fit Chopper en souriant. Les agents069 avait assez duré et nous n'avions plus rien à faire et puis on a tellement vécu de choses ici..

Il regarda ses amis qui hochèrent la tête comme confirmation.

\- Les plus belles années de ma vie, sourit Winy en prenant la main de Bepo.

La Chèvre fut sur le cul. Elle s'était morfondue un an pour finalement découvrir qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

\- Maintenant le cadeau ! S'écria Bepo tout content d'un seul coup.

Hattori afficha un timide sourire amusé avant d'ajouter :

\- Il est de la part de tout le monde. Je vais vous demandez de fermer les yeux un instant le temps qu'on aille chercher ça.

La Chèvre joua le jeu et ferma les yeux docilement.

Chopper ouvrit la port et alla chercher cette fameuse surprise. Cinq personnes entrèrent dans la pièce à pas de loup. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et se postèrent en ligne devant La Chèvre toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Je peux ouvrir ?

\- Non attendez encore un peu, descendez de votre chaise sans ouvrir les yeux.

Hattori et Bepo l'aidèrent en lui tenant les pattes. Ils la firent avancer jusqu'à la surprise.

\- Allez y, ouvrez.

Elle s'exécuta et fut de nouveau bouche bée pour la journée. Devant elle se tenaient cinq animaux. Un serpent bleu et rouge, un rêne au museau bleu et au pelage beige, un renard au corps de chien et un ourson blanc.

\- Que font ces cinq enfants ici ?

\- Six, le corrigea Winy avec un sourire.

La Chèvre tourna la tête vers son ancienne hackeuse. Bepo posa une main sur son ventre et La Chèvre se rendit compte de sa rondeur significative.

Soudain, le petit ourson haussa la voix.

\- Désolé.

Tous les agents069 explosèrent de rire.

\- Je vois que le petit Tim est comme son père.

\- Pardon, s'excusèrent Bepo et son fils en même temps.

L'hilarité générale reprit. La Chèvre reprit son sérieux en première.

\- Ce sont vos enfant à tous ?

\- Oui, répondirent en cœur les agents.

\- Présentez-vous les enfants, ordonna gentiment Hattori, le seul sans enfant.

Le serpent commença, c'était une femelle.

\- Moi, ccc'est Judith !

Le rêne se cacha derrière le serpent, du mauvais côté et murmura :

\- Je suis Reed. Mon papa c'est Chopper.

\- Tu es mignon, complimenta La Chèvre.

Reed se mit à se dandiner en rougissant.

\- Arrête. Tes compliments ne me font rien ~.

La Chèvre se tourna vers le renard.

\- Toi tu dois être le fils de Cerbère.

\- Je suis une fille ! Fit-elle, bourgeonne.

\- C'est le meilleur. Comment te nommes-tu ?

\- Grace ! C'est papa qui a choisi mon prénom.

\- Ton papa fait toujours des bons choix.

Les enfants souhaitèrent cœur un bon anniversaire, avec une semaine de retard, à La Chèvre comme leur parent leur avaient demandés. Elle se tourna vers ses agents.

\- Ils sont tous magnifiques. Ils feront de grandes choses, je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu et d'avoir rencontré vos enfants.

\- Ils ne sont pas venus juste pour vous les présentez, précisa Chopper. Les enfants, dites à La Chèvre ce que vous voulez faire.

Les cinq enfants se remirent en ligne et crièrent joyeusement

\- Nous serons la seconde génération des agents069 !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, La Chèvre eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle remit sa plus tard sur le compte de la vieillesse.

Elle pensait que les agents069 étaient morts, mais elle se trompait.

\- La relève est prête, rit Salomé.

Les enfants retournèrent auprès de leurs parents.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble avant de Bepo ne se lève.

\- J'ai un cadeau, moi aussi. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à Winy. Pardon.

\- Pas grave chéri, sourit Winy.

L'ours blanc se leva et se posta devant La Chèvre.

\- Si vous n'aviez jamais accepté mon envie de prendre Winy chez les agents069, je ne serais jamais aussi heureux maintenant. J'ai rencontré l'oursonne de ma vie et j'ai un petit ourson. Avec un deuxième qui ne va plus tarder. Alors, je vous ai réservé une autre surprise. Vous méritez du repos comme nous tous, donc voilà.

Il lui tendit une boite qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il y avait un ticket à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Un ticket pour une île tropicale où seuls les animaux retraités sont les bienvenus. Peut-être trouverez vous un Bouc à votre goût.

\- Merci, Bepo. Merci à tous.

\- Ah ! Fit Hattori qui était sortit un instant. J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, Aokiji n'est plus avec Hina.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour La Chèvre. Elle remercia tout le monde, prit son ticket et se dépêcha de rejoindre son Aokiji.

Finalement, ils partirent tous les deux sur cette fameuse île en faisant passer Aokji pour un paresseux.

Les agents069, la relève, reprit le flambeau quelques années plus tard avec une oursonne brune hackeuse du nom de Garcia comme meneuse. Les agents069 ne mourront jamais.

Chacun vécurent heureux de son côté. Surtout La Chèvre qui se la coulait douce sur les plages privées aux côtés de son Aokiji qui lui caressait le ventre comme elle l'aimait.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. J'avais envie d'un Happy end, même si j'avoue que le début est déprimant.

Donc voilà, les agents069 ne sont pas morts. Les enfants ont reprit le flambeau comme je l'ai écris .

Je suis heureuse de terminer cette histoire avec vous et j'espère vous revoir sur une autre.

Encore un gros Merci et n'oubliez pas de passer sur mon profil FF pour voir la phrase dédiée à La Chèvre, n'hésitez pas à la mettre sur votre profil aussi. Afin de montrer notre attachement à La Chèvre x).

Les dernières reviews c'est en dessous. Alors lâchez-vous.

A la prochaine, normalement sur une autre histoire.


End file.
